The Dawn of Darkness
by RosutoKi-chan
Summary: HP/LV Dark Harry! Harry kills the Dursleys at the age of eight and is found by Voldemort within the forest and is raised in the ways of Salazar Slytherin. As the darkness within the light's savoir grows will a bond form between Harry and the Dark Lord?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Woot! My first Harry Potter fanfic! This first chapter is a letter and will be of importance in later chapters. For those of you who are waiting for my Naruto fanfics to update, I will continue them sometime during the summer (I still have writers bock . . .). This chapter will not be posted until the second one is completed as well. I've been reading a lot of dark Harry fanfics (those are my favorite kind after all), so I just couldn't help but make one! HarryXVoldemort will be later on in the story as well! YAY FOR YAOI! Enjoy my fanfics peoplez!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, because if I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it?

* * *

**Prologue**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_**Dear Reader,**_

_The day of Dark Lord's death had been celebrated and cherished throughout the Light families in the wizarding world, celebrating what was now known as 'The Day the Darkness Died'. Stories and rumors of the Boy-who-lived, otherwise known as Harry James Potter, had passed on from one person to another while the Light began to label him has their "savior," and other such rubbish. No . . . I don't believe Harry as their "savior" . . . I believe the young boy is the light's weapon, a pawn used for something no other wizard would even __**think**__ of attempting entirely on their own. They want to bend him to their will, hide his fame, hide the truth! Send him to such awful muggles knowing he will be abused! All for the excuse of keeping the boy from getting "a big head" as Dumbledore puts it . . . but I don't believe in their reasons such as getting "a big head" as Dumbledore states. Rubbish! I think he want to break him, only to be fixed to do their bidding . . . such cruelty, such manipulation . . . I've seen it many times before . . . muggles have a tendency to fear what they can't explain. Sadly, there was no way I could stop it, no way to prevent what their now known "savior" had become . . . after all it's as the saying goes, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." _

_I remember that night when they left the soundly asleep child lying on the pavement of the doorstep. He was so frail . . . so pure . . . like any other child before their innocence is taken right from under them. It was as if heaven had graced the world with not only a savior, but a pure angel . . . though I could be wrong. I didn't see behind those twinkling eyes of Dumbledore's the first time. . . and now . . . that very darkness we sot out to destroy, could form right under our noses once again!_

_. . . was the light really any better than the dark?_

_My dear reader, I am beginning to have my doubts. I have heard of . . . no, **witnessed** a similar situation with a former student by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is now known as none other than Lord Voldemort to this very day. Such manipulation! Forcing the boy to return to a place where he was despised and abused in submission was beyond despicable! Now that same boy, now mostly known as You-know-who, murdered countless and thousands of people! No . . . this is not murder . . . this is war, this is revolution! Voldemort is no more of a murderer than Albus Dumbledore is, and they had both had sacrificed countless lives for the victory of their side. I had warned Albus about those muggles he allowed the child to stay with! Harry may turn out to be . . . just like Tom . . ._

_So my dear reader, let me ask you . . ._

_. . . do you side with the light or dark?_

_I have made my choice, and that is to follow the path Harry chooses. I shall support him whether it is the light or the dark. So let this be my vow to you, dear reader. "I, Minerva McGonagall shall support Harry James Potter on whichever side he's chosen, yet must be sure to give him a fair choice in the matter without outside influence."_

_Hopefully Harry will have a fair choice between the light and dark . . ._

_**-Minerva McGonagall**_

* * *

**Now, I'm sure your all wondering why the Prologue is a letter (Not exactly Ki-chan format if you know what I mean). The importance of it will be of later in the story, which I will be writing tomorrow after I go to sleep (It's 11:54 PM here). Anyway, for my other fanfics I've been having writers block, but I will continue them after I finish my Death Note one-shot. I will not be planning to post this story until I finish the second chapter as well.**

**Ideas are welcome ****along with creative criticism, but if you flame me, I flame you. "An eye for an eye," is my one and only rule for reviews after all.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE OR VOLDE-POO WILL COME IN YOUR GARDEN WITH A MACHINE GUN! O-O**


	2. Crimson Awakening

**Author's Note: **Ah! I forgot the proper introduction the last chapter. My bad! For all my new readers, my name is Ki-chan, the Rosuto part was just for my pen-name. Be warned! Lots of blood in this chapter! Voldemort will be appearing in the next one as well. Eh hehehee . . . I was listening to the Higurashi Main Theme, and it kinda triggered this. Anyway, yaoi in later chapters! HP/LV PEOPLE! :D Maybe some other slash too later on . . . nope, don't feel like it! XD

* * *

**Crimson Awakening**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Boy! Where is our breakfast?!"

Harry remained enclosed within the darkness of the cupboard, shrouded in the shadows as the pain from last night's bashing refused to subside. Unnaturally bright green eyes revealed themselves in the darkness as eight-year-old Harry Potter had awakened from his dreamless slumber.

"Wake up, Potter! We're hungry!" Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley, screeched as he began to jump up and down on the wooden stairs in an attempt to get the boy out of the protective shadows that enclosed around him, until the Dudley continued rushing on his path toward the kitchen.

"Boy! Get in here right now!" Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, yelled in a demanding tone as Harry shot up from his bed while quickly placing on his glasses to prepaire leaving the sanctuary.

Quickly dressing in his cousin Dudley's second hand cloths, the Boy-who-lived had begun his day like any other during the past four years. When entering the kitchen, Harry came face-to-face with his enraged uncle, who was annoyed by the fact it took Harry awhile to reach the kitchen, as a slap rang throughout the echo of the every-day looking room while Harry's midnight-black hair was pulled in a painful grip.

"Listen here boy," His uncle said in a dangerously low tone in an attempt to threaten the young boy, "When I say breakfast, I mean breakfast!"

Harry had been punched directly in the stomach as the pain that had subsided from yesterday had returned as quickly as it left. Tears began to well up in young Harry Potter's eyes, yet he refused to cry out toward the older man to stop, while the pain continued as powerful punches rapidly collided with his pale body. Harry wished to jerk away in agony as the last punch collided with his upper left cheek, leaving an ugly colored bruise until his uncle decided the boy had enough for now.

The young boy quickly recuperated, though against the will of his abused body, while he began to cook pancakes for his so-called "family". When the food task had been completed, Harry rushed to set the table while placing food on the pure-white glass plates.

"It's about time, boy!" Vernon growled in a grumpy tone as he began to eat his food, while giving a small smile toward Dudley when he began to dig into the food placed before him like a starved tiger.

"Hey, freak! Get the mail will ya?" Dudley beamed at his uncle in hopes of approval as Vernon gave a nod, while Harry exited the kitchen to complete the daily task.

Harry despised the Dursleys at how the treated Dudley with such care, while he was nothing but a servant to these . . . _people_. Though he couldn't quite take care of himself, let alone escape toward the streets of the city. After all, daily news reports contained things about children getting kidnapped and killed throughout the world, and young Harry Potter had no plan in facing death yet.

When returning into the kitchen, Harry handed over the series of letters that were sent about various things, though the boy could careless, to his uncle. Quickly taking his food in an attempt to retreat within the darkness of the cupboard, until he was stopped by his aunt, Petunia Dursley.

"Freak, get back in here! I need you to work on the garden, wash the dishes, and bring my little Dudders some cloths from his room," Aunt Petunia stated plainly as Harry retreated toward the upper-level of the house to retrieve today's outfit for Dudley.

After leaving the room, the family began to whisper quietly so they couldn't be heard while the words freak, boy, and monster appeared commonly in the conversation.

"I suggest we get rid of the monster once and for all! The moment that monster was on my doorstep he had tainted my home!" Petunia roared as Harry hid behind the wall, eavesdropping onto his so-called "family" with cloths clutched tightly in his hands.

"Hush Petunia! We don't want the boy to over-hear this conversation!" Vernon hissed in an attempt to cover-up his voice, though failed miserably as Harry had heard every last word from hiding in the shadows of his so-called "home".

"But that monster has done it again yesterday! All the light-bulbs in the house were smashed!" Petunia half-whispered as he glared daggers toward her husband.

"Don't worry, tonight I'll take care of the freak once and for all."

Harry let out a gasp of shock as the cloths dropped to the ground in pure shock, fear over-came the boy's features as young Harry Potter dashed out of the house then and there. Quickly sliding on his shoes as he dashed towards the park, sitting on the rickety swing silently to plot his next move.

He could run away . . .

No . . . if they went looking for him, they would locate him easily since he couldn't go far. Though the question is _what _are they going to do with him? Maybe they will abandon him in an alley-way somewhere . . . sadly, that's too good to be true. They wouldn't want another family to be burdened with his "freakishness", or so they put it.

So this means it is most likely they will attempt to kill him . . .

If that's the case, running wouldn't be a bad idea at the moment, though it would be best if he had time to pack at first.

Harry let out a sigh . . . it was odd, really, he is so calm with death staring at him around the corner, while everyone else would go into a panic. It was weird though . . . at the moment death didn't look so bad. After all, what did he have to live for? What was his purpose?

Harry let out a calming breath as he attempted to clear his mind from all thoughts. His dark hair began to flow in the slight breeze as a look of peace graced his features. Afterwards when Harry was abused by those . . . those . . . _things_, he would look for a strange darkness that resided within his soul. It made him feel powerful . . . comfortable, in those thick shadows would calm his spirit as the tears of pain drifted away. He always took comfort in this darkness, for it took away his pain, protected him from the dawn of day where he would be used like some sort of servant. Though one question rang out in his mind at the moment . . .

Why was he still here?

"It's the freak!"

Harry's oddly bright green eyes snapped open as the familiar voice of Dudley rang throughout his mind while he jumped from the swing in full alert. Anger swelled within his heart as the voice burned his memory . . . if only he could do to Dudley what they were planning to do to him . . . if only . . . if only he could . . .

"Oh? Mom and dad are going to kill you for neglecting your chores!" Dudley smirked in triumph as he kicked dirt towards the young boy's pale features, though Harry showed no sign of flinching as the dirt collided with his face.

"I wonder, Dudley, is the "kill" literal?" Harry replied in a distant tone while the other boy quickly paled in shock . . . he had over-heard them . . . this is bad, very bad!

"H-how-" Dudley said a smirk began to play on Harry's features, his fists tightly clenched as daylight gave him a demonic presence.

"I over-heard you. Do you think I'm deaf? Then again . . . it doesn't matter does it, because once I'm gone daddy will get you everything you desire without the freak to ruin your life. Is that right?" Harry's eyes flickered in anger as an insane smile played his features, he would hurt Dudley, do what they were planning on doing to him, he felt it . . . the power . . . he had the power to do this!

Harry lunged toward the boy in a swift movement as Dudley's body refused to respond. Power emitting from the younger Harry Potter as he felt his core burn with the anger emitting from his aura. Terror began to fill Dudley's eyes as Harry graced the boy with a final goodbye before he left the world . . .

". . . Goodbye Dudley . . ."

* * *

Blood stained the dimly colored cloths as Harry gave a smirk, traveling back towards his so-called home as a look of madness glowed in those beautiful green orbs. Blood stains covered his cloths, including his left cheek, a metallic smell emitted from the boy as the sun began to into the horizon. After the death of Dudley, he chose to await till darkness came to kill the last of his "family" . . . after all . . . he doesn't plan to let them live without their little "Dudders", now dose he?

A mechanical smirk played on his features while the boy traveled in the shadows of the forest that stood beside the street, covering his demonic existence from the every-day lives of the people.

When exiting the last of the trees to appear before his so-called "home" Harry had begun to enter without sound, as he over-heard panicked voices.

"Dudley hasn't come home and the freak is nowhere to be found!" Petunia yelled in the kitchen as she rushed out into the hallway, while a dark look over-came her features as her eyes came in contact with those green orbs as she began to focus on the blood-stained clothing.

"W-what have you done with my Dudders?!"

Petunia began to yell in panic as Vernon entered the room, knife in hands as he came to see young Harry stain in the color of crimson. A mechanical smirk of insanity plastered on his features while uncle's eyes widened with shock and undisputed fear.

"You should know, _Aunt_, it was the same you were about to do to me . . ." Harry spat in disgust as he felt the power flow through his body while green orbs flickered in enraged emotions.

"Boy! Stop this right no-" Vernon demanded as he refused to back down from the power emitting from the boy, glaring dangerously at the child as he began to step forward, until quickly cut-off by the young boy.

". . . Bad move, _Vernon_ . . ."

Vernon dropped the knife as a pained expression went on his features, it was almost as if he was being ripped apart by the inside-out. Blood stained the wall's as young Harry's smirk grew, eyes darting toward Petunia, who screamed in pure fear of the boy before her.

"Oh, Aunt Petunia, don't you want to be with your Dudders? Don't you want to rot in hell with them?" Harry stated gently as pain expression over-took Petunia's features, ripping out her insides as Harry gave the women with his one final statement.

". . . Go on, rot in hell _Petunia_ . . ."

Harry smirked as she imploded from the inside, new blood coating the drying crimson on his cloths while the walls were tainted in a new coat of blood. This power . . . no, this _magic_, had finally grated him what he wanted for so long. Exiting the house, he mumbled his final words toward the remains that remained splattered throughout the home . . .

"Thank you . . . magic . . ."

Harry had finnaly left this dreaded place at last, as he stepped into the darkness of the night . . .

* * *

**Hey, if someone was planning to kill you, the inner-turmoil would cause this. So don't blame me! I don't know where I come up with this stuff! Plus I was listening to the Higurashi main theme! The song provoked my imagination ^-^''' . . . eh hehehee. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Voldemort comes in during the next one!**

**Ki-chan says REVIEW PWEASE!**


	3. The Collision of Forces

**Author's Note: **Wow! Five minutes posting this fanfic and I get five emails about reviews! Wait till it gets more popular! Special treat too! Chapter three is up already, and maybe a chapter four tomorrow! Hey . . . I've got nothing better to do. Other than watch TV and all that . . . unless those HP/LV fanfics I subscribed to update soon. Speaking of HP/LV! It will be in later chapters! Enjoy chapter three everyone!

* * *

**The Collision of Forces**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Rain began to pour on the tranquil street of Privet Drive as many people resided within their homes to wait out the thundering forces of nature. The last of daylight drifted away on the horizon, while thundering clouds remained overhead in the darkness as the sky gave a threating roar. The only guild within the darkness, would be the street lights that gave a threatening glow as they loomed over the surreal homes.

Harry began to shiver within the shadows as the rain began to drench through his blood-stained cloths, while he attempted to escape within the forest to forever escape his relatives clutches. Not even a terrible storm like this would make him turn back now, because after all, he vowed the moment he left, he would never return. A sharp chill was sent up Harry's spine as he gave a hiss of annoyance, the smartest thing to do would've been to bring a coat before exiting the house . . . and maybe some food as well . . .

Young Harry stared out into the shadows of the forest as he reached the edge of Privet Drive, while silently cursing to himself. The path was too dark to see at night, and there will be no lighting to show him the way, save for the lightning of the storm. The boy let out a sigh of annoyance until an idea formed within his thoughts,_ 'If I could focus my magic to the palm of my hand and form it into light, maybe I could make a flashlight of some sorts. Oh well, it's worth a try . . .'_

Harry focused his energy into his hand and the form of light while he felt the magic pulsing through his veins from concentration. The boy's palm began to glow as a white light shrouded his entire hand, leading the way in the path of darkness . . .

"I'm finally leaving . . ." young Harry Potter murmured under his breath as a small puff of smoke appeared from his cold breath, signaling the drop in temperature while he entered into the shadows of the endless-looking group of trees.

* * *

Deep within the confides of the forest a piercing scream was heard, for it was the final cry of a muggle women who was unfortunate enough to be in the area at the time. Crimson eyes glowed in the shadows of the forest as the body was left within the tainted bushes that were stained in the women's blood. For those who had heard the stories of the most powerful Dark Lord in the century dare not speak his name, while the few others who step before the Dark Lord ended up _dead_. His true name, though many dare not speak it, was Lord Voldemort who began a revolution against the unlawful restrictions toward dark wizards and creatures put in place by the light wizards. Now, You-know-who rises again after the retrieval of the Philosopher's Stone after being killed by a mere child.

The cloaked figure gave a low growl in memory of his defeat at Godric's Hollow by a mere baby! It was a wonder, though, how the young boy had survived the blast of the Avada Kedavra killing curse had peaked the Dark Lord curiosity. After the retrieval of his body to finally free himself of seven years wondering the Earth, he had apparatedaway from Hogwarts while barely escaping Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the leader of the light.

The crunching of leaves rang throughout the forest as the Dark Lord froze in place, using a well placed Disillusionment charm and a Muggle-Repelling charm to avoid being spotting. After all, he wasn't in the mood for any more disturbances. Though, surprisingly enough, the presence continued to move closer towards his location though the Muggle-Repelling charm was in effect.

A youngboy stained in blood continued to move forward while the palm of his hand glowed in a blinding light. He seemed no older than the age of eight with Avada Kedavra green eyes that glowed within the shadows, while the boy paused in step as he stared towards the Dark Lord's direction.

"Who are you, and why are you invisible?"

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise as he deactivated the charm that hid his form, while crimson eyes met green in both surprise and curiosity.

"Your powerful . . . I can sense it. Are you alone like me?" The blood-stained boy asked out of curiosity as a crash of thunder rang throughout the tension of the forest.

"Yes, I am alone as well . . . where is your family?" Voldemort replied as the feeling of the boy's magic emitted from his aura . . . a child with this much power like himself, at such a young age as well, was rare to come across after all.

". . . Don't have one, killed them off just recently. They've been abusing me for years now, and when I heard them plotting my death, I discovered this . . . magic . . . withing myself. So I did what they were about to do to me," The boy chanted in a deadly tone at the memory of those very people, while feeling no issues in confiding with this man . . . he had no reason to attack him after all.

Voldemort stared at this child in bewilderment while the darkness concealed the shock that so obviously played on his features. This child was so much like himself, yet managed to revolt against his abusers at a younger age . . . this child . . .

"If you wish, you may come with me. I have a manor not too far away, and I could teach you the ways of magic and what you are truly capable of. The choice is yours."

Harry stared at the man for a second with bewilderment playing on his pale features . . . it was odd really, here he was, nowhere to go, and this man just appears and offers to teach him about his powers. Though one though made Harry's awareness increase, _'The man . . . he smells like blood. He had recently killed someone as well . . . it would be best to remain alert around him.'_

"I will go with you . . ."

Voldemort's smirk was hidden within the shadows of the forest, thundering rain had been long forgotten at the beginning of the encounter as Voldemort began to move closer toward the boy.

"Alright, I will apparate us to my manor, so it would be best if you hang on," Voldemortstated as he wrapped his arms around the small form who had flinched for a second, until the better judgment of the boy decided it may be best to heed the man's warning.

They disappeared without a trace as they exited the forest's plane of existence . . .

* * *

Alarm rang through the headmaster's office as recent news stated that Harry Potter had exited the area of Little Whinging in Surrey, England. The tracker charm had been disabled as chaos struck the room of the headmaster in a matter of seconds.

"Albus, what's wrong?! What's with this bloody noise?!" Remus screeched as he covered his ears from the sudden alarm that echoed throughout the room.

"I'm afraid Harry James Potter is not in the area of Little Whinging anymore . . ." Albus stated as the noise quickly faded away into silence while Remus stared in a mixture of shock and anger.

"My godson is missing?! How is this possible?! Your suppose to protect him!" Remus yelled as worry over-took his features, Harry was his godson after all, and he would do everything in his power to protect him from the dark forces.

"Remus . . . I don't know how to put this, but this means Harry has been recently ether apparated, ran away, is in an area with powerful wards, or had been killed . . ."

"My godson can't be dead old-coot!" Remus shouted as the worst possible thought screeched through his mind, though hope that he was worrying for nothing rang strongly though his mind, hopefully Harry was alive and well . . .

"We can only hope Remus . . . we can only hope . . ."

* * *

**Three chapters up in the same day?! I'm on a roll here! What's even more shocking was that five minutes after posting this fanfic, my inbox had five emails about story alerts! This fanfic is going to be a hit! Ki-chan even has a few reviews already! Yay! Now . . . will Harry be going to Hogwarts or Durmstrang . . . Hogwarts or Durmstrang . . . oh well! Let's let the story take it's course for now!**

**Reviews are always welcomed! :D**


	4. The Manner of Salazar

**Author's Note: **Chapter four up already?! If any of you haven't noticed by now, I'm a REALLY fast poster (Well . . . I have nothing better to do anyway . . .). Also, I would like to thank rebekahalana for her idea for my school dilemma problem! I know just what I'm going to do *smirk*. FUTURE CHAPTERS HAVE HP/LV :D, YAY! Yaoi fangirls will take over the world! ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYONE! Hm . . . maybe after I edit this I'll work on the next one (I REALLY need to find something else to do on my spare time . . .). YAY! WE REACHED PAST 5,000 WORDS! That means more viewers for the fanfic since people view on curtain word limits! So hello new readers, and hello once again to my old readers, and enjoy the fanfic!

_"Wordssss" _- Parseltongue

* * *

**The Manner of Salazar**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

There were three words to describe apparition: _dizzy_, _stomach-aching_, and it was just plain _nauseating!_It was as if you were squeezed through a tube in a blinding amount of blending colors, and from that day on Harry swore he would never apparate again.

Voldemort looked down towards the child who seemed to be a little green from the trip, though he couldn't blame the child. First-time appariters ten to get sick along with a terrible case of nausea for awhile, for it takes time getting use to and _a lot_ of practice to master.

"Are you alright, young one?" Voldemort asked in a smooth tone when he noticed the expression of disgust that stained the child's pale features.

". . . I will _never _do that again . . ." Harry hissed out towards Voldemort as he began to feel light-headed from the trip, while he let out a groan of annoyance . . . never again will he apparate . . .

"It takes time to getting use to, young one," Voldemort stated as he released the child from his grip, though young Harry continued to hang onto his the hem of his cloak to keep from loosing his balance when his vision began to blur.

The doors to the manner were opened as Harry stared out in pure awe at the scene unfolding before him. The floor was a pure pearl white with a beautiful white stair-case to match the tiles, while a golden chandelier gleamed in the lighting of the room as many of the portraits began to greet the Dark Lord and congratulate him on his return.

"The portraits are moving!" Harry couldn't help but yell out in pure amazement as he stared at the many painted faces that met his gaze.

"In the wizarding world, portraits, statues, even staircases can move on their own. Amazing isn't it?" Voldemort said as he turned toward the child, who had a clear glance at the man's appearance for the first time.

The man's dark brown hair reached down towards the upper part of his neck, while pale skin stood out against the dark nature of the man before him. A black cloak was worn to blend in the darkness of the night, but the one thing that stood out the most was those entrancing crimson eyes. The man's eyes were like freshly spilled blood that reminded Harry of both the gruesome and glorious death of his abusers, who deserved everything they had received from the young boy. Voldemort looked like an older version of Tom Riddle in every way, leaving a dignified impression on the young Harry Potter.

"Ah! Before I forget! What's your name, young one?" Voldemort asked in a gentle tone, since the thought had slipped his mind before within the shadows of the forest.

"Harry Potter, but I like the nickname you gave me," Harry stated as a small blush tinted on his pale features, while Voldemort hid all his swirling thoughts under a mask of indifference.

_'Harry Potter?! HARRY POTTER?! Hump . . . looks like Dumbledork had screwed up with this child as well . . . trying to manipulate him to his will. That bastard . . . will he ever learn his lesson!? And to use **children**! Even I have enough respect not to mark children! Dumbledore will pay for this mistake dearly . . .' _Voldemort hissed in his mind as he discovered Dumbledore's plan for young Harry Potter. He would "save" him from his abusing relatives, where Harry will easily submit to him without a second thought. Manipulating bastard . . .

"Harry . . . I think it would be for the best if you knew. The man who sent you to those abusing relatives of yours was Albus Dumbledore. Though I'm sure he knew of your treatment, after all . . . your an important _weapon _to the light," Voldemort sneered at the word "weapon" while Harry just stared as confusion played on his pale features.

"Weapon?! I'm not a weapon!" Harry screeched in anger, he was Harry Potter, not a tool for some people called the "light"!

"Try telling _them _that. Dumbledore has done this before, Harry . . . he won't care what you think. witches and wizards may call him one of the greatest wizards of all time, but to me, he's a manipulating bastard whose gone too far this time. He sent you to your relatives so you could submit to him Harry," Voldemort spat in disgust at the elder wizard's plans, while memories of the orphanage ran though his mind.

"Has it happened to you?"

Voldemort let out a sigh of annoyance, for he hated the memories of the manipulating bastard . . . after all, he's been one of the victims of his manipulation, but look how that turned out! He's a bloody Dark Lord, but it's always as they say "It's better to rein in hell than to serve in heaven."

"Yes . . . though I rather not talk about it," Voldemort replied nonchalantly to avoid any further questions on his past, "Anyway, Harry, it would be for the best if you took a bath and washed the blood off."

"Wait a second, you forgot to tell me your name," Harry stated simply out of curiosity as he stared into the crimson eyes of the man before him with pure wonder.

"I'm called many things: Lord Voldemort, You-know-who, the Dark Lord, etc. Though I want you to call me Tom."

"Oh . . . okay, Tom," Harry replied in a gentle tone while the young child beamed towards the man as they traveled throughout the endless stretch of hallways that laid before them.

Tom stared at the boy in pure curiosity, wonder spread on his features as a question rang throughout his thoughts, _'After everything this child has gone through . . . he's still so carefree. It's a wonder really . . . Harry Potter is such an odd mystery.' _Crimson eyes met Avada Kedavra green as Harry gave the man a gentle smile, while clutching onto Tom's robes in a childish gesture. Then again if it weren't for Dumbledore's mistake, he never would've met young Harry . . .

For once, something good happened from the old coot's mistake . . .

* * *

Harry had exited the bathroom after wearing comfy silk robes Tom had left for the boy. It was amazing really . . . Tom treated the young boy better then his relatives and he barely knew the man . . .

Harry began to walk through the halls of the manor while studying each area in wonder. The portraits eyes followed his presence as he stared out towards the distance. This place was really amazing . . .

"_Ouch! Hey! Watch it!"_

Harry's eyes traveled down to a rather large snake slithering across the the halls with large yellow eyes staring at the boy before her, while he noticed he was standing on her scaly tail.

"_Ah! Sssssorry! I wasn't watching where I wasssss going!" _Harry replied unknowing speaking another language as he moved his foot off the creature's tail.

"_Hm? Your a sssssspeaker?" _The snake asked, curiosity contained within those slitted golden eyes as she examined the boy.

"_Thissss ssssssounds like perfect English to me," _Harry replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders as the snake just stared in wonder, while questions formed within her thoughts.

"Harry?"

Harry jerked his head to face the crimson eyes of Tom while a small smile graced on the Dark Lord's features. Tom quickly turned his attention toward the snake with a small grin still playing on his features.

"_I hope Harry didn't give you any trouble, Nagini," _Tom stated as the snake gave something what looked like a grin, though Harry couldn't tell.

"_I wassss not!" _Harry hissed as Tom gave a blink of surprise towards the boy, while Nagini tightly wrapped her form around her master's leg.

"_Harry? You can ssssspeak Parseltongue?" _Tom asked curiously as he picked up Nagini who began to wrap herself around the Dark Lord's neck, while making sure she didn't choke her master to death.

"_Thissss ssssssounds like perfect English to me, Tom," _Harry let out a shrug while staring towards Tom in curiosity . . . what was this this Persel . . . Parsal . . . Parseltongue?

"_Harry, your sssspeaking another language. This one is known as Parseltongue, you can tell the difference by the many hisssses in the sssspeech," _Tom stated simply while Harry stared, eyes widening in bewilderment while he stared toward Nagini.

"_That'ssss why I understood Nagini . . . cool . . ." _Harry stated plainly, though it hid his true excitement towards the fact that he could talk to snakes as if it was in perfect English.

"_Tom, why is Harry here anyway?" _Nagini asked curiously as she studied the boy's pale features with wonderment.

"_He will be sssstaying with ussss from now on. I will be teaching Harry magic after he ssssettles in," _Tom explained as crimson eyes flickered towards the younger boy, while Harry gave a small beaming smile to the older looking version of Tom Riddle.

"_I ssssee . . . pleased to meet you Harry."_

_"Pleased to meet you asss well Nagini."_

* * *

**Yay! Harry met Nagini now! Hey guys, you want to know what's surprising! I figured out some people actually **_**READ **_**the stuff I put on here! Pfft . . . that's a first. Normally nobody cares what the AUTHOR thinks. They just want to read the fanfic . . . *Insert eye roll here*. Well, Ki-chan kept her promise :D ! Ki-chan made a chapter for today too! Ki-chan would also want to thank rebekahalana for her idea on my school dilemma! Huh, what is it? Sorry! It's between me and her! You all have to wait till the chapter comes out :P ! Also, I'm going with that dear old Dumbles found out where Harry was idea, I liked that one better.**

**REVIEWERS GET A VOLDEMORT DOLL!**

**Voldemort Doll: **Avada Kedavra! *The one who is holding the doll drops down dead*


	5. Boy whose missing!

**Author's Note: **Yay! Chapter five is up! Woot! Ki-chan is on a roll here! O-O OVER 800 HITS IN THREE DAYS! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GIVE KI-CHAN A HEART ATTACK! . . . that's more then I get in four months! Is this story really that popular? Looks like Harry and Volde-poo (**Voldemort:**IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN I WILL AVADA KEDAVRA YOUR ASS OFF!) O-O . . . a-are s-staring to form a b-bond! AH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! KI-CHAN WILL BE A GOOD GIRL, I PROMISE! . . . I have so much to live for . . .

* * *

**Boy-whose-missing?!**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

For once in his life, the famous Albus Dumbledore was having inner-turmoil. After traveling to the area where Harry was sent to his relatives, he finds the home to be blocked off due to a murder that had happened over-night. Though what was even more disturbing was that the same form of murder was in the park, while the muggle police were unable to identify the unfortunate being in the pool of blood. Three dead . . .

. . . could Harry still be alive?

Albus shook his head knowing that false hope would get him nowhere, because after all . . . the odd were against him. Voldemort's followers have been active lately, and this only added to his list of worries . . .

"Albus . . ." Severus Snape greeted in acknowledgement as the potions master strolled through the halls of the castle, until coming to a complete stop.

"Ah! A good morning to you as well Severus!" Dumbledore greeted politely while blue eyes twinkled in interest as he looked at Snape indifferently.

"Any news about Lily's son, headmaster?" Severus asked with a smudge of hope while his concerned tone rang throughout the conversation as the memories of his vow to protect the last of Lily Potter's flesh and blood flashed though his thoughts.

"I went to the house to investigate, yet it seemed three of the residents were murdered. I fear the worst, Severus, has happened . . ." The elderly wizard mumbled in a concerned tone while the twinkle within his eyes vanished into a pool of concern and uncertainty.

"He can't be dead, Albus!"

Snape hissed the words in rage as a mix of both worry and anger that flowed throughout his mind. Lily's child couldn't be dead . . . he vowed to protect him! Dumbledore vowed to protect the boy! How could he let this happen . . . how?

"I never said he was dead, Severus, there is a chance Harry may be alive and well somewhere out there. Though rest assure, I will do everything in my power to find the boy," Dumbledore assured as the twinkle once again appeared within those endless blue orbs while Severus stared at the man, while he hid his true rage under a mask of indifference.

"He better be, Albus . . ."

Albus stared as the potions master, who sent a glare before continuing toward his original destination within the castle. When Snape had finally been out of view, the elderly wizard gave a sigh of annoyance. The Order is becoming restless once again after the disappearance of Harry James Potter, and it could only get worse from here . . .

* * *

**Boy-Whose-Missing?!**

Article By: Rita Skeeter

_Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-lived and defeater of the feared Dark Lord, has been reported missing as of today. Though many do not know the cause of the disappearance, the search for young Harry Potter has begun! Rumors are spreading throughout the wizarding world as many think that he was abducted by Death Eaters who are bent on revenge for the death of their beloved Dark Lord, yet is this fact really true? Is our savior dead or still among the living? Of course, a live press-conference was held in regards to this problem by none other then Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who is forever known as the light's icon after he defeated of Gellert Grindelwald (For the description on Grindelwald's final battle, see page 10), who was the last Dark Lord before You-know-who has entered our lives. In the matter of our missing savior, Dumbledore had this to say, "Rest assure, I am planning to use everything in my power to search for the missing boy. Harry Potter __**will be found**__, and I will be sure to see to that." (For full statements and quotes on this matter, see page 15). Though an anonymous member of the Order of the Phoenix says otherwise on the matter, "Harry was dead the moment he left the blood wards of his relatives' home. We could no longer protect him the moment he ventured in the outside world, and for all we know, he could've been killed by a Death Eater on the spot. After all, he was only eight years old! A child that young can't survive alone on the streets!" (For other reactions on the disappearance of Harry Potter, see page 17). Now, the Boy-who-lived is now the Boy-whose-missing! If you have any information on the disappearance of Harry Potter that isn't already publicly available, please contact the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible! If we can't find the Boy-who-lived, You-know-who may rise again and we will lose our last hope to stop him!_

Voldemort stared at the Daily Prophet with a questionable glance while he let out a low growl as the print mention "the all mighty and powerful" Albus Dumbledore. _'I will not let Harry be manipulated by him! I will not let him experience what I had because of that man!' _Voldemort lashed out within his mind while he awaited breakfast to arrive at the dinning room table.

"Good Morning Tom!"

Voldemort's mood instantly brightened as the paper had been closed and set on the table without a second thought on what was written. Crimson eyes met unusually bright green as Harry let out a giggle of joy while he sat beside the Dark Lord.

"Good morning, Harry. You seem to be in a good mood," Voldemort stared over towards the giggling child while his mood instantly brightened . . . after everything that child has gone through, he still didn't lose his innocence.

Harry Potter was a complete mystery after all . . .

"Well lets see shall we? My abusive relatives are dead, I just happen to meet someone in the forest who agrees to take me in and teach me magic, and did I mention my relatives are dead?" Voldemort let out a sigh as Harry began to ramble on about the death of his relatives once again . . . whatever Harry's relatives have done, they must regret it after pushing the boy to _this _extent.

"Yes, Harry, you mentioned they were dead three times today," Voldemort murmured in an annoyed tone as he struggled to stay calm around the boy's outbursts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, if you were abused for years and finally had the ability to over-power your enemies I'm sure you would do nothing about it," Voldemort rolled his eyes at the child's sarcastic tone as he let out a sigh of defeat.

"You may have a point, Harry . . ."

Voldemort hissed at the memories of how the children in the orphanage attempted to "beat the freakishness out of him," or so they would put it. Though they regretted it years later while Voldemort smirked at the memory of the building burning to a crisp as they where licked away by golden flames.

"Hm? I do?" Harry faked an ignorance as Voldemort let out a soft chuckle at the boy's naive act, while a small smile played on his pale features.

"Oh my god! Tom chuckled! Hell must be freezing over!" Harry stated in a mask of indifference as sarcasm flowed throughout his tone just for the purpose of messing with the Dark Lord.

"Do I really look _that _stuck up?" Voldemort stated towards the boy while his tone had been drowned in pure sarcasm . . . it was almost as if he and Harry knew each other forever instead of a single day.

". . . If I said 'yes', should I start running?"

Voldemort let out a sigh of annoyance, let the boy waste his energy on mindless games, yet he would play along just to humor the child. The Dark Lord let out a smirk as he quickly pointed his wand towards the boy.

"It would be wise to do so . . ." Voldemort stated as Harry let out a small shriek of pure fear while the Dark Lord roared in laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it was! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Hump . . . it's still not funny . . ."

* * *

**Did you all like the ending? I decided to put some humor in the story for the heck of it. I mean why not? Let them have their moment! I was planning on doing the entire fanfic about Dumbledork and the Order . . . then this popped in my head. XD Nothing will ever go as planned! Wow . . . I'm starting to write two chapters a day . . . one in the morning, the other in the afternoon! You know . . . I **_**really **_**need to find something else to do with my life . . . maybe some of the fanfics I subscribed to will update . . .**

**REVIEWERS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! (9 reviews already?! THAT MORE THEN I GET IN EIGHT MONTHS!)**


	6. The Heir of Slytherin

**Author's Note: **KI-CHAN ISH A GOOD GIRL! Ki-chan put a hint in this fanfic to foreshadow the seventh chapter! What is it? What's Ki-chan planning? Sorry! You need to figure it out! Maybe a little HP/LV moment next chapter . . . OH! I JUST THROUGHT OF A GOOD IDEA THAT INVOVLES ICE CREAM! *Smirk* Your all in for a treat next chapter . . .

* * *

**The Heir of Slytherin **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Harry?"

"Harry where are you?"

Voldemort has been searching for the young boy for ten minutes now for Salazar's sakes! Where did the child run off to this time? Voldemort let out a sigh of annoyance, that child has _way_ too much energy for one so young.

"Hello Tom!" Harry had announced while he seemingly appeared out of nowhere . . . the child was an odd one, that's for sure . . .

"Ah! There you are, young one! Today we will be going to Diagon Alley," Voldemort gave a low chuckle when he noticed the confusion on the child's features.

"Where's that?" Harry asked as his curiosity took the better of him, while he chose to question the Dark Lord before him.

"It's a place hidden within the walls of Britain where all the witches and wizards gather. There are stores as far as the eye can see! It's an amazing place, Harry," Voldemort explained while taking pride towards being the more knowledgeable of the two.

"Are we leaving now?" Harry asked curiously as he clutched onto the cloak of the older wizard in a childish gesture.

"Yes, Harry, but first . . ." Voldemort quickly cast a glamor charm to hide both their true appearances as he levitated a mirror to show the young child his new appearance.

Harry stared in awe at the boy before him within the mirror. His eyes were a light brown with masculine features that many would defy as handsome, while long midnight-black hair flowed down to his shoulders in a smooth wave. The only thing that hadn't been changed was the silver and green silk robes that stood out from his appearance, while the odd scare that was embedded in his forehead had been covered by pale skin.

Voldemort gave a smirk, satisfied with Harry's appearance as he placed a similar glamor on himself before gently tugging the boy away from the mirror.

"Come on Harry, the Portkey is waiting," Voldemort stated as the dragged the child through the many twists and turns of halls, that seemed endless if one didn't know the way through the manner.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked curiously as they reached the entrance of the manner while the Dark Lord gently tugged the child towards the outside until stopping before an old-looking wallet.

"A Portkey will transfer us to our destination, but a word of advice Harry, you may want to hang on tight. Also, when I say 'let go' you must _let go_ or you may get lost on the trip," Harry quickly began to clutch the robes of the older man while tightly grabbing hold of wallet.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Voldemort asked as the child gave a slightly nervous nod while moving closer towards the Dark Wizard for protection.

"_The darkness shall come to pass!"_

Voldemort hissed the words in Parseltongue as a whirl of spinning lights flashed before them. The young child griped the wallet tightly while fighting against the force of magic attempting to pull away.

"Let go, Harry!" Voldemort yelled out over the rush of wind as Harry released his grip from the object, until landing painfully hard on his bottom.

"Ouch!"

Harry rubbed the lower part of his back as Voldemort gently flowed through the air while managing a smooth landing compared to Harry.

"Apparition was better than this . . ." Harry hissed out as the older wizard gently lifted the child up from the hard stone-cold ground.

The next thing Harry noticed was that the area was surrounded with people in dark cloaks and pointy hats while the area was bustling in energy. Stores line up beside one another were competing to get more customers than the other as Harry took in the sights before him. Voldemort giggled at the childish amazement that plastered on his features while Harry jerked his head quickly towards Tom.

"I see your impressed, but before we go into any of these stores, we need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank since the money in the wizarding world is different to the kind muggles use," Harry gave a confused expression at the word "muggles" while Tom just let out another chuckle.

"Muggles are people without magic, Harry. There are Pure-bloods, Half-bloods, Muggle-borns or Mud-bloods as the Pure-bloods put it, and muggles. Pure-bloods have the strongest form of magic since it is raw power from nature while both parents are from pure magic bloodlines, Half-bloods are born when one of the parents is ether a Muggle-born or muggle and have their bloodlines weakened because of the blood both muggles and Muggle-borns carry, and Muggle-borns are people with muggle parents who have neutral magic, though not much is known on how they received there magic. Most of the wizard social chain is decided by blood, for example most Pure-bloods would not talk to Muggle-borns or muggles due to the diminishing of their bloodline because of their blood," Voldemort explained as Harry listened in awe while his mind attempted to process all the information.

"Which blood are we, Tom?" Harry asked curiously as many questions formed throughout his thoughts, though he chose to only ask one at a time.

"Since your father was a Pure-blood and your mother was a Muggle-born, you are a Half-blood like myself. My mother was a Pure-blood while my father was a muggle," Tom explained easily as Harry gave a small smile towards the older wizard until they paused before an impressive-looking structure.

"Ah! We're here!" Tom stated as the large doors were pushed opened to reveal a majority of odd-looking creatures surrounding the area.

"What are all these creatures?" Harry asked curiously as he stared in awe while their pointed ears and wrinkled looking face turned their attention towards the child.

"Their Goblins, Harry, but be warned, Goblins are really cleaver. Most of them are not very kind, so it would be for the best if you stayed close," Tom stated plainly as Harry moved closer towards the wizard while he chose to heed Tom's warning.

Tom continued to trail down the large area of the building until stopping before a high desk as Harry attempted to see over. Harry let out a sigh of annoyance as he tried to jump up to catch a gimps of the Goblin behind it, yet it wasn't very effective at all since he couldn't see over the large mound of wood.

"How can I help you?" A sneer was heard as Tom gave a smirk while sending a reassuring look to keep Harry calm throughout the conversation.

"Yes, I wish to withdraw from my vault," Tom stated as the Goblin gave a roll of his eyes while a mocking thought flowed through his mind, _'Withdraw from your vault, highly original . . .'_

"I see, what is your vault number, and do you have a key?" The Goblin stated simply as he studied the man in silence while he let out a grin.

"My vault number is III, as for a key, I won't be needing it."

The Goblin gave an expression of what seemed like shock to Harry, while his eyes narrowed in pure suspicion, "You do know what happens if your not who your claiming to be correct?"

"Yes, though I won't have to worry about that," Tom stated simply while the Goblin had left his desk while Harry noticed the expression of suspicion playing on his features.

"This way please . . ."

The Goblin lead them to a heavily guarded metal door while the creature opened the many locks with a trace of the finger. Still staring at Tom suspiciously, he lead both the Dark Lord and Harry within one of the carts that were used as means to travel throughout the vaults.

Harry tugged on Voldemort's shirt as he pointed towards the smoke rising from the cracks within the rubble-flooring while the dark wizard gave an assuring expression, meaning he understood the question perfectly.

"Those are the dragons that guard Gringotts, their one of the reasons that make this place one of the safest in the wizarding world," Tom stated as the Goblin quickly became alert by the presence of the younger child and raised a questioning eyebrow in curiosity.

"There are also three types of vaults here, there is the regular three digit vaults, the carefully guarded two digit vaults which have been around for a longer period of time, yet the heavily guarded ones are the roman numeral vaults, for they contain ancient riches that were preserved by our ancestors. Though the reason I am able to access the roman numeral vault is because I am heir to Salazar Slytherin," Tom explained to prevent future questions while Harry gave a slight nod and tightened his grip on the older man's clothing.

"Roman numeral vault III."

The Goblin signaled their arrival at a rusted looking vault while even a child like Harry could sense the powerful magic surrounding the area as Tom stood before a rusty vault.

"Harry, you may want to step back . . ."

Harry quickly nodded as he backed away beside the Goblin who studied the child closely out of pure curiosity. All the while, Tom had cut himself on the fangs on one of the snakes wrapped around the vault as he let the drop of blood land on a smaller snake who began to show signs of movement.

"_The heir to Salazar hasssss awakened me, what issss your missssion?"_

Voldemort gave a nod toward the code while Harry stared at the moving snake in pure awe whilethe Goblin's eyes clouded into sudden fear in realization on the identity of Tom.

"_My missssion issss to 'open the kingdom of purity' . . ." _The snake nodded as the several locks that sealed the vault had unsealed themselves as a large clank was heard.

"Tom? Why do you speak in code like that?" The Goblins eyes widened as he realized that the child could understand the language that was being spoken, all the while, Voldemort gave a smirk.

"Their are many codes that are used, Harry, depending on which descendant you are. So you must keep everything you heard a secret," Voldemort stated as the child gave a nod while the dark wizard quickly filled an old-looking pouch with many golden, silver, and copper coins.

"Also . . ." Voldemort turned toward the Goblin before closing the vault while the creature's eyes narrowed towards the Dark Lord, "I know of the customer secrecy code, if news of my return gets out, your whole bank will be facing consequences."

The Goblin nodded hesitantly as Voldemort hissed the vault to close while it snapped shut, sealing the ancient riches within.

"Rest assure, my lord, no news of your return will be released."

Voldemort gave a smile in satisfaction while they hopped within the cart as Harry went back to clutching the already wrinkled robes of the Dark Lord. They arrived back towards the entrance while the Goblin narrowed his eyes as the pair exited.

"Hey, Gimlet, what's wrong with you?" One of the fellow Goblins asked quizzically as he stared at the disturbed expression on his friend's face.

"Something we though we'd never face again . . ."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! BWHAHAHAHA! KI-CHAN IS SO EVIL! Ki-chan says HI to all my readers! This chapter is a little bit longer then usual, but hey! You'll enjoy it! GUESS WHAT! IN CHATPER SEVEN- OH! I don't want to spoil it *smirk* . . . for those who can understand the foreshadowing I left within this chapter, you know what I'm planning. You all just hate it when I go all Tom **_**Riddle**_**on you XD!**

▫**ộ»I solemnly swear I am up to no good «ộ▫**

**REVIEW PEOPLES!!!! REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOMED! OMG! O-O OVER 1,000 HITS FOR THIS FANFIC ALONE IN THREE DAYS! Your all going to give me a heart attack . . .**


	7. The Entity of Happiness

**Author's Note: **HELLO MY LOYAL READERS! Were you wondering what I meant in the last chapter? Well I planned a moment for this chapter that you are all REALLY going to enjoy. Of course, the other reason I was excited will be postponed until later in the story! 10,000 WORDS?! OVER 1,000 HITS! AND OVER 700 VISITORS! OH MY GOD! In three days too! I wonder what it would be like in a month! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO MAKE ME FAINT!

* * *

**The Entity of Happiness**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Happiness . . . a word used by those who do not understand the truth of rage and hatred, while the few who have experienced it long ago, no longer remember the meaning of such a word. A feeling Voldemort had never been familiar with after all those years being contained within that prison known as the orphanage. Though every since he had met that child, young Harry Potter, it was as if his entire world had taken a turn for the better. Even the bitter taste of hate seemed to have lightened the longer he spend time with the child . . .

"Hey, Tom! Where are we going now?" Tom jerked his head towards Harry after being swiftly yanked from his thoughts, while he gave the boy a gentle smile.

"Well, we've already gotten you some new robes, some basic spell books, a new cauldron and potion ingredients . . . so how about we get you a wand?" Tom asked after pondering on their to-do list, though Knockturn Alley was severely out-of-question due to the dangers in the area, that could possibly pose a threat towards Harry.

"A wand?! Really?!" Harry yelled in excitement as he trailed behind the older wizard in a childish matter, while causing Tom to suppress a small smile.

"Yes, but not here . . ." Tom stated plainly as an expression of confusion appeared on the boy's childish features.

"Why not?" Harry asked with a mixture of both curiosity and disappointment in his tone, for the child has truly come to liking the many stores that surrounded Diagon Alley.

"The wand shop here is known as Ollivander's, but the owner, Ollivander, has creature blood and can see through glamors. Harry, it seems Dumbledore knows of your disappearance and the murder of your relatives, though the old coot will be too much in denial to believe _you _killed them," Voldemort hissed as Harry's eyes narrowed at the mention of the old man.

Over the course of the days Harry would spend with Tom, he told him the tails of manipulation the old man had used on both himself, and a wizard that went by the name of Severus Snape. The child had come to dislike this . . . Dumbledore . . . after learning how the man would use the emotions of a single person to bend them to his will.

"He better not find me, Tom! A manipulative person like that would think he does a few nice things for me and I would do anything for him," Harry spat in disgust in the mention of the old man while Tom gave a small smile towards the child's growing anger.

"He won't find you, Harry. Not if I have anything to say about it," Tom reassured the child while gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as he flinched from the cold touch.

"I know you wouldn't let him near me . . ." Harry stated as he turned away from the crimson gaze, while a light blush formed formed when Tom began to gently stroke his midnight-black hair.

"See, there's nothing to worry about then," Tom stated while Harry's grip tightened on the hem of his robes, as both wizards met the other's gaze for a split-second before they jerked their heads away from eye-contact.

Tom paused before the ice cream shop as he watched the giggling laughter of many children, until his eyes noticed the familiar presence of Lucius Malfoy, one of his most loyal followers. Voldemort smirked as he dragged Harry over towards the ice cream shop while the child stared in confusion.

"Harry, how about we get some ice cream?" Tom suggested as Harry beamed up towards the man while he quickly ran over towards the counter.

"How may I help you?" A young lady with long brown hair asked in a smooth tone as she stared at the child, then the older man beside him, who smiled at the women in return.

"What would you like, Harry?" Tom asked as the child beamed up while staring at the menu, looking over his choices in a frozen-filled dessert.

"The Double Fudge Chocolate Special, please," Harry said politely as the women gave the child a soft smile while Tom had paid for the frozen dairy treat.

Both Tom and Harry had taken a seat by the table nearest to the door as Harry raised an eyebrow towards the blond child who passed him by. He wore expensive-looked silk robes much like his own, while he had a rich air about him . . . must be one of those Pure-bloods since Tom had told Harry how they were high society and all . . .

"That kid looks snobby . . . I bet if he had a dose of the real world, he would go crying to his parents," Harry smirked as Tom let out a small chuckle towards the boy, knowing what he stated was pure truth . . . after all, a Pure-blood child probably wouldn't last minutes in the harsh realities of life.

"You may have a point there, young one. Pure-bloods tend to spoil their children, they become so comforted by their pampered life that they become like that child you see there," Voldemort stated as he easily recognized the child with Lucius to be none other than his son, Draco Malfoy.

"You seem to know them. That's why we're here right?" Harry stated as he took a bit of his ice cream without getting any of the substance attached to his face like the other children in the area.

"I'm surprised, your really observant, Harry," Tom stated as he quickly cast a silencing charm around the perimeter where they said to avoid being heard.

"_Harry, I'm ssssure you remember the ssssstories of the Death Eatersssss I told you about?"_

Voldemort began to hiss in Parseltongue to ensure total privacy while Harry gave a nod, recognizing the familiar name of the people he read about in the Daily Prophet that were said to be "murderers" . . . though Harry secretly agreed with their cause.

"_I remember, and I think your fighting for a good causssse . . . it's amazing how the Daily Prophet eassssily twisted your purposessss to the destruction of all mugglessss and muggle-bornssss," _Voldemort let out a sigh in the memory of the article "A New Dark Lord Rises," out of all of them, that was the worst . . . they talked about how "evil" he was an whatnot . . . total rubbish!

"_The Prophet tendssss to bend the wordssss of a person, take Rita Skeeter for example. That lady would take three of our most famous wizards and ssssssay they were in love, while not a sssssingle word wasssss actually true . . ." _Voldemort rolled his eyes at the one article that claimed him and Lucius were . . . the Dark Lord held back a shiver.

"_Oh? You mean like the article about you and Dumbledore being . . . intimate . . ." _Harry smirked due to the fact that the expression on the Dark Lord's features was priceless!

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I'm kidding, Tom, I'm kidding! If that was REALLY in the Prophet, Rita would be hanging by her toesss while looking half beaten to death by your Death Eatersssss before you could get your handsssss on her," _Harry recovered as the dark wizard continued to glare at the child while sending an annoyed glance towards the boy for almost giving him a heart attack.

"_Good point . . . changing the subject anyway, I've decided where we sssshall buy your wand . . . but you musssst ssssstay close because the area isssss dangerousssss. Though the wandsssss are top quality, ssssso that means they would be worth the trouble . . ." _Tom stated nonchalantly, while making his final decision to go to Knockturn Alley later to buy a wand for the child . . . though he will have to pay close attention towards Harry for both their protection.

"_I ssssee, but let me finish my ice cream firsssst," _Harry stated as he continued to enjoy his frozen dairy treat while Tom give the boy a soft smile . . . it was odd how Harry's happiness seemed to have affected him . . .

Harry began to finish the last of his ice cream easily while beaming towards Tom . . . something about Tom made him happy, though he would never understand why. Tom never stared at him with judging eyes like his uncle, and odd enough . . . he was the first person to ever show him kindness. You would think a child like Harry Potter was pampered and spoiled to receive everything he desired, but then again . . . you were _never_ Harry Potter.

After Harry threw the remainder of the cone away while Tom noticed a smudge of chocolate ice cream on the child's upper cheek.

"Harry, look over here," Tom stated as Harry stared in confusion at the wizard who sat before him.

The next thing the child knew was the fact that Tom's face was only inches away from his own while he felt the older wizard lick away the last of the ice cream that remained on his upper cheek. Though one thing was clear to Tom from this action . . .

. . . he had absolutely _no_ _idea _why he just did that!

Harry blinked curiously while his mind had attempted to process what had just occurred, resulting in a completely flushed Harry Potter. _'. . . Why did Tom just do that? . . .' _Harry thought in shock while crimson eyes just blinked in confusion, it was obvious Tom didn't know why as well since he had a solid mask in place.

". . . Let's forget that just happened . . ." Harry stated as he turned towards Tom who was still victim to the lingering effects of shock.

". . . Agreed . . ."

* * *

**NOW YOU SEE WHY I WAS SO EXCITED DURING THE LAST CHAPTER? I thought so! XD I already have a few future situations planned! OH YES! KI-CHAN IS GOING TO TORTURE YOU ALL!**

▫**ộ»I solemnly swear I am up to no good «ộ▫**

**REIVEWS ARE WELCOMED! Oh my GWAD! Ki-chan has been getting a lot of reviews lately! OVER 10,000 WORDS! AND I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE END! This means a new series of readers will be joining us! YAY! HELLO NEW READERS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Enclosed Within the Darkness

**Author's Note: **YAY! Harry gets his wand today! :D Now, the other reason why I was so exited during chapter six will be told later on, not yet . . . now is not the time. OH MY GOD! OVER 2,000 HITS, 700 VISITORS, AND 33 REVIEWS! It's only been FOUR DAYS since this fanfic came out! Well, my reputation as a fast updater must be spreading, because I'm sure NOBODY has patience! I'M SO LOVED :D ! O-O SHIT! My brother is sick! If I get sick that is BAD! Every time I get sick, this banging in my head goes off! Better stay in my room all day (and write fanfics)! Also, when I woke up this morning, I HAD 22 MESSAGES INVOVING THIS STORY! Please . . . do me a favor . . . DON'T REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, OR FAVORITE ME AFTER 10:00 PM! I appreciate it, but I DON'T enjoy cleaning out my inbox! So please help Ki-chan out here! ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Enclosed Within the Darkness**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Knockturn Alley. A placed filled with shady figures from wizards that perform the Dark Arts, to wizards that are wanted by the Ministry of Magic. Most light wizards would call this place the devil's playground, but then again, light wizards rarely enter this area out of unnecessary fear and a great lack in knowledge. What did light wizards know about dark wizards anyway? While they bask within their freedom, our restraints on our own raw magic grows as we enclose ourselves within the darkness. Was their once a time where both light and dark wizards lived side-by-side, without prejudice and mockery from something that has been implanted in our blood since ancient times?

. . . or was that just an idealistic dream?

"Hey, Tom?" Harry had spoke for the first time in ages since they apparated into this area due to the, uh . . . ice cream incident.

"Hm?" Tom replied, signaling that he was listening to the child, while being temporarily snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why is everyone here dressed in the same black cloaks as us?" Harry asked out of pure wonder as he stared at the many witches and wizards dressed in similar attire.

"Well, Harry, there's a number of reasons for that. Since Knockturn Alley is a _known _area where dark wizards gather, the Ministry of Magic would check the area now and again. You see, there are three types of magic known each as dark, light, and neutral. Dark magic is raw power that has been passed down from bloodline to bloodline, though light considers it to be 'evil' and other rubbish. Pure-bloods have the strongest dark magic because they only choose to mate with other Pure-bloods in need to preserve their magic. Light wizards are sometimes known as blood-traitors by the Pure-bloods since they betrayed their own line of dark magic. Take the Weasleys for example, they were once Pure-bloods, but because they've constantly been marrying into both the muggle's and Muggle-born line of ancestry, their magic slowly weakened into light magic, due to the fact it benefited them to join the winning side of the war. Of course, now they are known as blood-traitors because of the fact they _purposely _weakened their magic. Neutral magic is the magic carried within Muggle-borns, though there's a reason the Pure-bloods call them Mud-bloods. The Muggle-borns weaken our bloodline with their neutral magic and eventually causes our blood-line to weaken, though not much is known how or why they received any magic at all. Though, because of prejudice against dark magic and the fact that most light wizards had control over the Ministry of Magic, they decided to unfairly outlaw the practice of dark magic that has become known as the Dark Arts, without thinking of the consequences," Tom explained as Harry quickly took in all the information that was given about the kinds of magic a wizard would have.

"It seems blood plays a large roll in our magic," Harry stated plainly as he analyzed the facts before him to turn out to have a lot to do with blood and ancestry.

"It does, not just in magic ether, but on which side of the war your on," Tom explained as Harry raised and eyebrow at the older wizard.

"War?"

Tom sighed, of course Harry would know nothing of the war! He knew about the existence and current leaderships of both the light and dark, but he never told him of the war. Voldemort quickly cast powerful silencing charms around them to hide the information from outside sources.

"The light and dark are both in war right now, though the war won't continue until my second rise in power. Harry, when we return I will be calling my Death Eaters, so remain _in your room _since some of my followers don't take very kindly to children. I _will _let them know of your presence, and if I deem it's safe, I will allow you to walk around freely during the meetings," Voldemort stated plainly as the dark wizard took a glance towards the child beside him.

"War? Why are you and the Death Eaters fighting?" Harry asked curiously as their surroundings went unnoticed, while they continued towards their destination, though fully focused on their conversation.

"You see, the light made prejudice on dark magic, but when left alone, a hatred like that continues to grow. Soon the dark wizards became blamed and feared because of their magic and restraints were placed to keep them from gaining power to their full potential. This caused the dark wizards to be outraged, as they began to turn against the Ministry of Magic. Of course, then I stepped up in my first rise in power to become the leader of the dark. There I began a war for the independence of dark magic," Voldemort stated as Harry staredat the man in awe of the story . . . here he was, side-by-side with the leader of the dark who could possibly change the world, while that manipulative old coot was in panic looking for their "savior" or whatever crap they called him now . . . he'd rather be with the Dark Lord any day.

"Here it is!"

Voldemort announced as he paused before a dusty looking old shop while Harry yelped in shock as the door had suddenly few open. Upon entering the building, the lights flickered on to reveal a young girl, who looked no older than him, staring with blood-red crimson eyes much like Tom's.

"How may I help you?" The ghostly voice asked as her pale skin glittered in the dim lighting of the room.

"Yes, I would like a wand for young Harry here," Voldemort stated as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing him to relax, if only a little bit.

"I see . . . come here, child," The girl stated as Harry stepped before the ghostly girl while she poked his forehead and let out a demonic grin.

"Your powerful, child, very powerful. That is true, indeed. After looking into your magic core, I've decided to create you one of my top-quality custom made wands," The girl practically chanted as Harry had been dragged away behind the counter.

Before leaving behind the counter, the young girl paused . . . until telling Harry to wait as she approached Tom. Staring at the girl, the dark wizard raised an eyebrow as she beamed up toward him.

"It's been a long time Tom, or should I say, Lord Voldemort. You seem to have gotten . . . taller," The girl snickered as Tom let out a small smile at the child.

"You didn't get any older, Hikari, I can see that," The girl let out a glare as she dragged Tom behind the desk where young Harry Potter had been waiting.

Harry stared at the girl in confusion as she just giggled in reply, dragging the two within the back of the store where a large circle with odd runes was drawn.

"Tom, your going to need a new custom wand as well since I heard yours was snapped by the Ministry of Magic," Hikari stated at her crimson eyes flickered in joy, it was rare to create her special type of custom wands since most wizards weren't strong enough to even come close to the power of her magic runes.

"Ah! Before I start I must explain to you, these are my magic runes I use to create wands. Of course, mine are a special type created by none other than myself. So all the symbols in this room must _not _be described to another soul. In any case, I shall also keep quite on your return, Tom. After all you are a valued _weekly _customer," Hikari snickered as she remembered how quickly the dark wizard would loose his wand each week at a time, after all, half of her profits came from Tom until his disappearance.

Harry snickered, Tom would loose his wand in some way every week?! That has to be embarrassing! Tom let out a low growl as he watched the child giggle, Harry was too smart for an eight-year old, that was for sure . . .

"Alright, Harry, you first! Place your hands on the runes and look into your magical core. It's a simple process and I'm sure you're aware of your core's existence, after all, you've done wandless magic before by killing your relatives," Harry gaped in shock, just how much did the girl know from a single touch?!

"Ah! Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! Customer secrecy after all! Now, close your eyes and push your magic within the circle and a series words shall appear within your core. If you do not chant the words, your wand will be deformed and will turn out useless, so it's fairly simple," Hikari explained as Harry gave a nod of understanding towards the subject.

The girl moved out of the way while pushing the older wizard back as Harry placed his hands onto the runes. A golden light filled the aura of the room while Harry began to push all his magic within the circle as he dove deeper into the darkness of his soul. A series of words began to form, though not in English . . . it was . . . Parseltongue?! Harry quickly began to chant the words before the shadows of his core engulfed them in eternal darkness . . .

"_Let the darkness enclose around my spirit!"_

A surge of power blasted throughout the room as powerful magic radiated from the building. Hikari stared in awe at the blast of magic while Tom had just blinked in surprise. In the center of the circle, appeared not a wand, but a single ring that seemed to radiate off of young Harry's magic . . .

"This has never happened before . . . I didn't think the child was _that _powerful! At his age, too! This is amazing!" The girl screeched in glee as Harry managed to stand up after having most of his magic drained in the creation of the ring.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked curiously as he rushed over to help the child remain standing, while staring down at the ring in the center of the runes.

"I _mean _that this child's magic is so powerful, he would reject the magic of any other wand. Of course, this ring is special. It can transform into any object your wish, which includes a wand, by a simple wave of your hand! You see, the core of your wand is completely original, it's a fragment of Amateratsu's soul!" Hikari jumped gleefully as Harry just stared at the girl in pure confusion.

"You don't know? Amateratsu was the one to give the humans magical properties . . . I am actually her seventh reincarnation, the sixth was the one to give Muggle-borns magical properties, so Tom, it _wasn't_ me. Though I should warn you Harry, you _must not _loose that wand. I do not enjoy giving away a piece of my soul, so you will only get _one _wand. Is that clear?" Harry gave a nod of understanding as he traveled towards the center of the runes to retrieve the ring.

"Now, you must keep everything you heard here a secret . . . especially you Tom. It's true I can both take away and create magic cores, but I am bound to the will of the sixth not to interfere with the magical properties of Muggle-borns. There is nothing I can do to during this war as well since I was also bounded by the fifth to not get involved in both muggle and magical wars," Tom stared in shock at the girl as he continued to take all the information in . . . this girl . . . how could he not sense such power?!

Hikari was never a normal girl . . . he new that from the start, but for her to be _this_ powerful?! Not only that, she had revealed to know the truth of one of the greatest magical secrets known to wizard kind! Even though Tom knew the girl would be a valuable asset . . . she must be protected by the outside world, for if she is found, many will appear before her to gain power . . .

"I'm glad you understand, Tom. You see . . . if I die before my dated reincarnation, all magical objects, creatures, and cores will vanish. I am not immortal, therefore if I am found it could mean the death of magic itself," Hikari stated plainly as she exited towards the inventory, signaling the end of the conversation on this dangerous subject as she returned with a series of supplies.

"Now, Tom, let's make you a wand!"

* * *

**For all those who don't know, Hikari is an inter-dimensional demon of Amateratsu who manages the galaxies Amateratsu created. In other words she's the dark side of the spirit. This is my own character so all rights to Hikari belong to me! Oh and guys, I have a favor to ask. PLEASE DON'T REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, OR ADD ME AND MY FANFICS TO YOUR FAVORITES AFTER 10:00 PM CENTERAL TIME! I woke up this morning and there was 22 messages in my inbox, so I had to start my fanfic an hour later than usual. DAMN! OVER 2,000 HITS, 700 VISITORS, AND 33 REVIEWS! ALL IN FOUR DAYS SINCE THIS FANFIC CAME OUT! . . . I wonder what it would be by the end of the month!?**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED (But not after 10:00 PM AT NIGHT! Do Ki-chan a favor . . . I don't want to spend half my morning cleaning out my inbox)!!!!**


	9. Lord Voldemort Returns

**Author's Note: **Oh yes! Time to make Volde's return public! OH MY GWAD! You want to know what I just figured out? I get 1,000 hits EACH DAY! My story traffic says its up to 3,000 VEIWS, OVER 1,000 TOTAL VISITORS, AND OVER 40 REVIEWS! It's only been four days! Am I really that popular?! If it hits 10,000 . . . I WILL PROBABLY SCREAM! I will SCREAM so LOUD you could possibly hear me from Canada! -Waves to Canada- HI CANADA AND THE PEOPLE FROM THE USA WHO VIEW MY FANFIC THE MOST! Ki-chan go now! RAMEN TIME! :D

* * *

**Lord Voldemort Returns**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Harry quickly rushed towards the dinning room table as he took a seat beside the Death Eater's beloved Dark Lord. A week has passed since he had called his Death Eaters for battle once again, while at the same time Harry was being personally taught from magic to the many other subjects surrounding it, by none other then the Dark Lord himself. Harry smirked as he picked up the Daily Prophet with ease, while staring at today's headline.

**The Dark Lord Returns?!**

**Article By: **Rita Skeeter

_It seems one of the light's biggest fears had come true yesterday at 3 o' click in the afternoon, as a band of Death Eaters set their sights on Diagon Alley. The attack had lasted for three hours of battle until You-know-who himself appeared before the crowd. "It was terrifying, almost as if I was staring into freshly spilled blood when I looked into those eyes. I thought all hope had been lost at that very moment . . ." Stated one of the survivors during the incident (For more of the survivors' statements and reactions, see page 25). A block-aid was formed around the perimeter at precisely 3:20 in the afternoon as many of the witches and wizards were trapped in the area. Casualties of members of well-known light families such as the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Tonks family who had died with the words "BLOOD TRAITORS" written on their backs. Such victims were Arthur Weasley, Nevil Longbottom, and Nymphadora Tonks who were spending the day with their families and friends until the attack. "Mum is devastated, she had to watch dad die right before her eyes! We all had! What's even worse was all we could do was stand there and watch! How do you think we'd feel?!" Ronald Weasley, second to youngest sibling had exclaimed towards the reporters (For more statements by victims' family members on the attack, see page 30). The Minister of Magic is taking precautions on the Dark Lord's return as we speak, a live press-conference on this matter will be held tomorrow evening at exactly 1 o' clock in the afternoon. If the attack has affected you in any way, please contact the Ministry of Magic to schedule a therapy session sometime during the day._

"Don't you think you over did it a bit?" Harry asked as he set the Prophet down beside his breakfast, while Voldemort raised an eyebrow nonchalantly.

Harry reminded Voldemort too much of himself during his years at the Orphanagesince the child had once told him he had to teach himself how to both read and write. How this child learned was beyond him though . . . maybe he stole a few writing books from his cousin . . .

"Over did it? Not even close. The usual casualties are more than twenty, and after all, they were reported Order of the Phoenix members, all except the Longbottom child," Harry raised an eyebrow as he wondered why the death of the Longbottom boy was selected, the paper stated he didn't even begin his first year in Hogwarts yet.

"Then why Longbottom?" Harry asked curiously as he began to pick at the bacon that laid on the plate before him, while staring towards the floor in thought.

"My spy, Severus, has informed me that Albus payed special attention to the child. After all, he was also born when the 'seven months die', in other words he was your replacement. Though now, it looks like Dumbledore has just ran out of saviors," Voldemort stated as Harry raised an eyebrow, he knew Tom had been hiding something from him when he asked why he was their "savior" and what-not, since the dark wizard would begin to change the subject if it ever seemed to come up.

"Now, since this involves me, you would be better off to tell me _why _I'm their savior. I know you've been hiding it, Tom . . ." Harry stated as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion while Tom let out a sigh.

"Better to tell you now I suppose, though I don't expect you to forgive me," Harry raised an eyebrow while Tom had put a stoic mask in place as his features showed nothing but seriousness, "Actually, you may want to hear what happened before then so you can understand the situation better. It all began with a prophecy . . ."

Tom explained each and every detail, from when Severus first told him of the prophecy, to the exact wording from what Snape had recited to him. Though the Dark Lord became a little hesitant when he told the child of the situation at Godric's Hollow . . . he continued on with the story, thinking Harry had the right to know at least . . .

". . . It was you?"

A look of disbelief spread throughout Harry's features as he stared at the man before him . . . the man he _trusted_ . . .

"Then I figured something out, unless you don't want to listen to the rest," Stated Tom as Harry quickly snapped out of his shock that was quickly replaced by analyzing suspicion.

"Of course, that night, the curse had rebounded and destroyed me in the process. Though even I didn't know how it happened, so while I was a spirit bound to the earth, my soul had left to Dumbledore's office to look for valuable information," Tom began as Harry raised an eyebrow when meeting the crimson gaze of the older wizard.

"Then, when I entered . . . Dumbledore was talking to someone. You may never believe me, so it would be best if I showed you the memory myself," Tom stated as he quickly retreated towards the next room over that contained his hidden pensive, while Harry lazily trailed behind.

"I'm going to reach out toward the memory I wish to show you. Anything you do will not alter the memory in any way, you are just observing, nothing more . . ." Tom stated as he reached his hand into the odd-looking liquid while quickly attempting to grab the correct memory.

"Here we go . . ."

Harry's grip on Tom's cloak tightened as they were pulled into the odd-looking waters, yet Harry had been unaware with his grip on the older wizard. A swirl of colors had flashed before the two until a large THUMP was heard when they hit stone-cold flooring.

"Where are we?" Harry asked curiously as he trailed beside Tom with an expression of total confusion.

"My memories . . ." Tom stated plainly as the door to the office flew open, allowing both Harry and Tom into the area that belonged to none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm guessing the old coot is Dumbledore?" Harry hissed as he stared at the man's blue orbs, the twinkle in his eye was enough to tell that he's been planning others' lives for a long time . . . manipulative bastard . . .

"I see . . . everything is going just as planned. Severus has only heard the beginning of the prophecy . . . while the curse rebounded just as it was fixed to do," Dumbledore stated towards a man in a black cloak, whose face was covered with a black mask.

"The old coot is _definitely_ Dumbledore. . ."

Voldemort let out a snarl at the old wizard's name as Harry processed the sentence before Tom had chosen to speak, while his eyes widened in pure shock and anger, he knew of Severus's true loyalties, which can only mean . . .

"Though wasn't the death of Lily and James Potter unnecessary?" The mask man stated plainly while the twinkle in the old man's eye quickly increased.

"No, it was plenty necessary. Now, young Harry will have a personal grudge against Tom, which I can use to my advantage. After all, to make the perfect weapon, a few sacrifices were necessary . . ." Dumbledore stated plainly as Harry clenched his fists in anger . . . that bastard . . . THAT MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!

The memory ended as quickly as it came while both young Harry and the Dark Lord had recognized their next surroundings to be back in the mansion with a loud THUMP.

"I can't believe it . . ."

Harry's expression quickly changed to one of both rage and sadness as Tom had wrapped his arms around the child to sooth the boy.

"THAT BASTARD! HE PLANNED IT! HE KNEW MY PARENTS WOULD DIE!"

"Shh, Harry it's okay . . . one day, fate will give back everything that bastard deserves . . ."

* * *

**HARRY KNOWS THE TRUTH! Dumbledork will suffer! XDDDD Someone said in a review that I was the first person NOT to ask for one . . . I'm just putting a time limit, I never said I _didn't _want reviews. Next chapter will be another time skip! Woot! Harry is going to get his letter! Maybe a little something before then? What is it? SORRY! You have to find that out on your own (Or just WAIT, I come up with two chapters a day!). Ki-chan go read fanfics now!**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED (Just . . . not after 10 PM . . . Do Ki-chan a favor . . . please . . .)!!!!!**

**Ki-chan: **3,000 HITS! OVER 1,000 VISITORS AND OVER 40 REVIEWS IN JUST** _FOUR_ **DAYS?! -Faints-


	10. Corruption of the Light

**Author's Note:**Okay! Ki-chan decided to delay the time-skip until next chapter since we needed a clearer picture of what's going on! I bet this explains A LOT! All rights to Ki-chan and Hikari belong to me since they are **my **characters! No Harry Potter or Voldemort in this chapter, but don't worry, you'll see them in chapter eleven! It seems barely anyone reads the Authors Note, CONSIDERING I HAD 18 INBOX MESSAGES FOR THIS FANFIC WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING! You guys enjoy pissing me off, don't you? PLEASE DON'T FAVORITE, REVIEW, OR SUBSCRIBE TO THIS FANFIC AFTER 10 PM CENTERAL TIME! IT PISSES ME OFF CUSE THEN I HAVE TO CLEAN OUT MY INBOX! -sigh- . . . Nobody ever listens to Ki-chan . . .

* * *

**Corruption of the Light**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was enraged . . . no, he was bloody furious! How dare they?! Nevil Longbottom was his only other option! Now, not only did the light no longer have their savior, but the press has been after an explanation towards the boy being targeted! Damn nosy bastards! Why can't they ever mind their own business?! Then again, people who work for such an industry are not satisfied until they receive_ all_ the details . . .

"Albus . . ." Molly Weasley stated as the door to his office flew open in a swift movement, while her expression seemed to be one of pure agitation.

"Ah, Molly, please take a seat. Lemon drop?" Albus offered in a pure state of hospitality as Molly raised an eyebrow before disdainfully taking the candy.

"I am sorry for the loss of your husband," Dumbledore stated out of sincerity as the younger women just let out a sneer of pure mockery.

"That oaf is better off dead. You know as well as I that I only married him for my own benefits," Molly stated plainly as her smirk grew . . . no more pretending to be little-miss-perfect-wife at last!

"Quite. Now, I have some private documents that I recommend you open when you are in a completely secure area," Dumbledore stated while handing Molly an envelope that was charmed to look like nothing more than mere lesson plans, yet when the charm was taken down, you would see the words "TOP SECRET" engraved across the folder.

"So, I take it the experiment was a success?" Molly asked curiously as Albus gave a smirk, though it was all the answer she needed while the twinkle contained within the elder wizard's blue eyes increased.

"Yes, a potion to negate none other than the killing curse. After so long, we have finally perfected it! A copy of the results are contained within that file," Albus stated as Molly's sneer grew to a full-on smirk that radiated corruption.

"It's too bad the potion failed on both Lily and James . . . I enjoyed their company. They were the only _intelligent _part of the Order," Molly stated plainly as she retrieved the folder left on the desk, while standing up to exit the area, "Good-bye, Albus."

The door was closed shut as the twinkle within Dumbledore's eye vanquished for a split-second. For now, he had to deal with his more current problem on joining alliances between both the Giants and the Werewolves . . .

Meanwhile, a loud crash was heard through the entrance of the office . . .

Dumbledore let out a sigh of annoyance wondering what it could possibly be _this_time?! Moving closer towards the door, he wondered if he should attempt to Curcio the person and obliterate their memories to think they were victims of a Death Eater attack . . . after all, Tom wouldn't mind taking credit for a few more victims . . .

"Ouchies! Ki-chan hurt!"

It can't be . . .

"UNCLE ALBIE!"

Ki-chan quickly ran over towards her older uncle as the man let out an annoyed sigh . . . Ki-chan is back . . . why did he deserve such a fate?

"What did you break this time Ki-chan?" Albus stated while attempting to mask his annoyance of the younger girl . . . shes been a hell for him since the day he first met his long lost niece!

"A weird orb thingy that said 'Observation Orb' or whatevers!" Ki-chan stated as Dumbledore's eyes grew wide . . . not only did he forget that the object could locate young Harry Potter, but it was unrepairable!

"Do you know what you've just done?!"

Albus screamed at the girl as Ki-chan just stared dumbly while the twinkle in the old man's eye vanquished for a split-second.

"COOKIES!"

Dumbledore let out a sigh . . . the girl was bloody **_useless! _**The elder wizard has met trolls smarter than this girl! Every time he tried to use her for his own purposes, she'd just mess things up so badly he would need to fix her mistakes on his own!

"Ki-chan, why don't you go talk to Severus! I'm sure he's missed you," Dumbledore stated as Ki-chan continued to beam up towards the old man naively.

"Okay! Ki-chan go talk to Sevie-tus!" The girl screamed out in a childish manner as she rushed out of the room in a sudden flash of speed.

"That girl is hopeless . . ."

Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief as the door closed . . . though little did he know of the smirk plastered on the young girl's pale features . . .

_'**Did he buy it, Ki-chan?'**_

The younger girl's smirk grew winder as her mind-link revealed everything she had just recently experienced . . . little did dear old Dumbles know that she took his experiment's results, that were hidden so neatly in his desk while she snatched them with his back turned.

_'I have the information, Albus is not as smart as people play him to be . . .'_

_**'Just be careful, Ki-chan, we are not suppose to get too involved . . .'**_

_'Yes, but a potion to negate the Avada Kedavra curse! Hikari! It defies the law of nature enough to get us involved in this mess!'_

_**'Yes, but we must be careful. We are bound by the will of the sixth not to get involved in their war . . .'**_

_'Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful . . .'_

With that, Ki-chan had closed the link that bounded her to the other half of her soul, Hikari. Albus has interfered into the playground of Amateratsu, where both humans and wizards have been forbidden to enter. In other words, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has defied the laws of nature . . .

"I must destroy all copies of this information . . ."

* * *

**Of course you all remember Hikari, well now I come in! Did you know I have a split-personality. Both myself and Hikari are now involved now because the old-coot messed with the natural order of things. Meaning there **_**can't **_**be a potion to cure the Avada Kedavra killing curse. My characters are rarely involved in this fanfic, and theres obliviously something going on her to pull me into this mess. MAN! WHO THE HELL OTHER THAN DUMBLEDORE HAS THREE MIDDLE NAMES! It's really annoying! Sorry guys, Ki-chan delayed the time-skip for a chapter due to the fact that I needed to show you guys a clear picture on what was going on.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! :D (People! NOT AFTER 10PM CENTERAL TIME AT NIGHT! Apparently few people decided to LISTEN to Ki-chan!)**


	11. Introduction to Society

**Author's Note: **Yay! This chapter is going to be longer than usual! Also, Harry gets to meet some of the other Pure-bloods in this chapter! :D TIME SKIP! We are now two years in the future everyone! Now we are getting close to Harry's first year of (School name has been blocked out because Ki-chan doesn't want to spoil it!). ENJOY PEOPLES!

* * *

**Introduction to Society**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

It has been two in-a-half years since Tom has taken young Harry into his life . . . a day the two shall never regret. Harry's eleventh birthday was fast approaching while the young child enclosed himself within the library as usual. Ever since he entered the world of magic, Harry vowed to learn everything he possibly could on each and every subject, while his progress in his lessons astounded Tom.

"Hello, young one."

Speaking of the Dark Lord . . .

"Good Morning, Tom," Harry acknowledged as he flipped a page in an advanced copy of dark spells Tom bought for him during last week's trip to Diagon Alley.

"Head deep in a book, I see. Well I have good news for you," Tom stated as he sat beside the child on the leather couch that was fit to hold at least two people.

"And what might that be?" Harry asked curiously as he marked the current page he was reading and set the book aside, while turning his full attention towards the dark wizard.

"Tonight, there will be a ball at the Malfoy Manner, and I wish to bring you along this time," Tom stated straight to the point as Harry raised an eyebrow, after his description of what they were like from the older wizard on how dull the balls were, the idea didn't sound too appealing . . .

"Do I _have _to go?" Harry let out a moan of resentment along with a childish pout, while Tom just let out a chuckle . . . the child had always done this when he didn't want to do something.

"Sorry, Harry. Lucius insisted that you come this time, he wishes you to meet his son Draco," Tom stated as Harry's moan of resentment grew even louder than before.

"That blond snob we saw two years ago? Not happening . . ." Harry stated as he turned away from the crimson eyes of Tom who smile grew wide.

"Okay, unless you want me to ward the library,"

Harry let out a glare towards the older wizard while letting out a huff in annoyance. In translation, he wouldn't allow the young boy within the library unless to keep up with his studies.

"Fine, but I'll only go if I can bring the book I am currently reading," Harry stated as Tom gave a soft smile at the child, while he agreed to the terms the young boy had laid before him.

"Actually, I recommend that. After all, you need a way to ignore _curtain_ people," The dark wizard let out a grow in memory of Bellatrix who would constantly pester him . . . was their such a thing as _too _loyal a follower?

. . . If you knew Bellatrix, then such a thing may exist . . .

"Bella on your nerves again?" Harry asked curiously as he noticed the older wizard flinch in mention of that name.

". . . Unfortunately . . ."

Tom let out a sigh of annoyance in memory of Bellatrix, sometimes he wished to kill her right there and blame the old coot for using the Imperius curse on her to bring the Dark Lord to his grave . . . which didn't sound like a bad idea now that he thought about it . . .

"So, when is the ball anyway?" Harry asked curiously as Tom's grin grew while Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"An hour from now."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief as he quickly put away all his books save for the current one he was reading. Tom's smirk just continued to widen as Harry retorted against the wizard with a fierce glare.

"You just _love_ to mess with me, don't you Tom?" Harry asked rhetorically as Tom burst in fierce laughter while the boy let out a growl of annoyance.

"Yes, very much so," Tom managed to say while trying to suppress his laughter as Harry chose _this_ to be the best time to exit the room and prepare for the ball.

* * *

"I FREAKIN HATE PORTKEYS!"

A childish voice rang out through the entire mansion as everyone turned towards the entrance to notice a young child sitting on the floor in obvious pain. Though that wasn't what had the entire group of people entranced . . . not at all, it was the figure beside the child who had the entire crowds attention. Crimson eyes glazed over the crowed as he helped the younger child to his feet, while bright green eyes stood out in blend with the Dark Lord's entrancing orbs.

"My Lord," Lucius greeted politely as most of the crowd's curiosity was focused on the being beside the all-powerful dark wizard, who looked indifferently and chose to ignore the stares sent in his direction.

"Good evening, Lucius. I trust all is well?" Voldemort inquired nonchalantly as Harry's stare of indifference mimicked in his crimson orbs.

"Yes, everything for the ball is going as planned," Lucius stated as he glanced at the child beside his beloved lord, while the dark wizard seemed to have understood the message.

"Lucius, this is Harry. I'm training him to use magic and such . . . and maybe one day rule alongside me," Voldemort stated plainly while letting out a smirk as Harry released the suppression on his magic to reveal the true extent of his power.

Many of both powerful and weak wizards who had ignored the boy's existence had their full attention on the child in a matter of seconds. The power that radiated off the boy was as addictive as their own Dark Lord's magic! Lucius stared at the boy in awe as the child's smirk grew when he chose to seal off his power, causing some of the other wizards to let out a groan in disappointment.

"He's powerful . . . very powerful . . ." Lucius stated as Harry gave a soft smile that was directed towards the Dark Lord, who began to stroke the child's shoulder-length midnight-black hair in return.

Over the course of the years, Harry's appearance had begun to change. His long raven-hair had smoothed out to become perfectly straight with the help of many straitening charms, while reaching down towards his shoulders. His pale skin had received a tint of color from being outside in the sun more often, while his heath improved greatly from being fed properly at the Salazar Manner, unlike at his relatives' home. Harry's eyes have also changed, while his bright shade of green eye-color became as bright as Voldemort's glowing crimson orbs.

"Harry, why don't you go speak to the other children?" Voldemort asked as he ceased from stroking the child's hair why Harry gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Fine . . ." Harry let out a low growl, meaning it was his signal to leave the area while both Voldemort and Lucius talk about Death Eater meetings and such . . .

Harry spotted the group of children not far from his position as he let out a sigh. He did not enjoy large public areas as much as he use to when he was a child, and would never be seen among a group of people unless he chose to stand beside Tom at the time.

"Hello."

The entire group turned their attention towards Harry with both mixed curiosity and anger upon being interrupted.

"Who are you?" The blond-haired brat, who must be the same one he saw in DiagonAlley two years ago, demanded in a superior tone . . . he was obviously the unspoken leader of the group.

"My name is Harry, but isn't it more polite to introduce yourself first before demanding it from others?" One of the other children began to snicker before silenced by the blond-haired boy's glare.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy's legacy," Draco spoke highly of himself as the same child who snickered before gave a roll of his eyes.

"And who might you be?" Harry asked curiously towards the only child who seemed to care less about the fact Draco had been from one of the most powerful Pure-blood families.

"Blaise Zabini, one of the only ones around here who _doesn't _have an over-inflated ego," Blaise giggled while earning both glares and looks of disapproval from the rest of the group.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson, ignore Blaise here, not all of us are like that," A young girl with short-brown hair stated before sticking her tongue out immaturely towards the other boy.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, and this is my little sister Astoria," One of the other girls introduced while the smaller figure beside her gave a small wave of acknowledgement towards her sister.

"Oh, and those other two in the back by the table over there are Crabbe and Goyle," Pansy stated as she pointed towards a long table lined up with a great variety of food while Harry watched the two boys grab as many sweets as they could possibly carry.

"I'm Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo," One of boys in the group replied as everyone else gave a welcoming smile, all except Draco who chose to ignore the other boy.

"I've never seen you around here before," Theo stated curiously while awaiting an explanation on why Harry had never attended before.

"I never wanted to come, but Moldy-wart there said he'd ward the library to keep me out if I didn't come this time," Harry stated while pointing towards Tom who smirked in return, ignoring the previous comment from the boy.

"The Dark Lord? Do you have and respect at all? Plus, there's no way _you_ would know someone as powerful! After all, my dad is the Dark Lord's right-hand man," Draco boasted while smirking towards Harry who let a grin out in return.

"You don't believe I'm powerful Draco?" Harry stated as he released his restraint on his power once again, while both shocking the entire group of Pure-blood children, while gaining the attention of many wizards in the ballroom at the time before sealing off his aura.

The looks of shock remained on the other children's faces as the Dark Lord approached Harry nonchalantly.

"Harry, you need to keep your magic sealed unless you want to attract a curtain . . . _unwanted _guest," Voldemort stated as Harry's expression immediately darkened, while knowing exactly who Tom meant.

"Why can't we just kill the old coot and be done with it?!" Harry burst out loud while the rest of the groups' shock continued to grow.

"If only it were that simple, young one," Voldemort spoke casually meaning that they would speak more about this when the time was right.

"So, how did the negotiations go with the Werewolves?" Harry asked, changing the subject as he stated into Tom's entrancing crimson eyes while he spoke.

"I didn't tell you, yet? We have already formed an alliance with Fenrir Greyback's pack, along with most of the Giants," Voldemort stated proudly while Harry let out a playful smirk.

"Careful, Tom, we don't want your ego to get too big," Harry stated with a smirk causing the older man to glare ferociously at the younger boy while the other children stared at Harry in both fear and worry.

"You may have a point, because of that Grindelwald met his fate by none other than the old coot," Voldemort stated in pure anger in memory of the old man while Harry let out a sigh.

"Don't think about Dumbledork, Tom. If you do, then your followers will be the ones to suffer," Harry stated while many wizards who began to listen in looked away out of pure fear of the series of curses the dark wizard would possibly use.

"M-my Lord, I-I need to s-speak with you," A frail looking Death Eater stated out of pure fear as he dragged the Dark Lord away from Harry while the boy turned his attention back towards the other children.

"You . . . really know the Dark Lord . . ." Pansy stated in shock as the girl took a few steps back away from the boy in pure fear.

"There's no reason to be scared though, Tom has morals too, you just don't notice them. He would **_never _**torture children after everything Dumbledore made him go though," The others raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, though they decided to pry no further since the Dark Lord's past was none of their business.

"I'm curious though, why do you always call the Dark Lord 'Tom'?" Blaise stated as Harry let out a grin of both relief and anxiety for changing the subject.

"Whose **_real _**name would be Voldemort? He has a lot of aliases you know, though I am not suppose to tell you any more than that," Harry stated while everyone stared at him in pure awe.

"His real name is Tom?" Draco asked curiously as Harry's smirk grew wider, knowing that he _hinted _Voldemort's true name . . . but he never actually _said_ it.

"Yeah, but don't call him that," Harry stated plainly while everyone gave curious stares at the reason why only Harry had been allowed to speak to the Dark Lord using his true name.

"Why not?" Draco pried in further, wondering what the consequences would be for such a thing.

"Remember when I said he would never torture a child? If you called him 'Tom' then _morals_ wouldn't matter, now would they?"

* * *

**YAY! REWARD FOR ALL MY VEIWERS! I MADE A LONGER CHAPTER THAN USUAL! Decided to cut off here! Continue tomorrow! Nighty night! Ki-chan's eyes are red and thats suppose to be a bad thing :D !**

**Reviews are always welcome (Except past ten at night! DO KI-CHAN A FAVOR, PLEASE)!**


	12. Durmstrang or Hogwarts?

**Author's Note: **This is a fairly short chapter cuse Ki-chan has somewhere to go today! So Ki-chan needs to free her time for today to read fanfics! Though don't worry! Chapter Thirteen will be longer than usual! WOOT! Ki-chan ish a good girl! :D Thanks for listening to my no favorites, subscriptions, or reviews after 10 PM rule! KI-CHAN DIDN'T HAVE TO CLEAN OUT HER INBOX THIS MORNING! YAYERS! The fourth of July is coming up everyone, and the Half-Blood Prince movie is coming out IN FIFTEEN DAYS! I wonder how many of you I will meet in the theater? Now that would be interesting now would it? Someone meeting Ki-chan in real life! XD Yup, interesting! Ki-chan go now! ENJOY DE FANFIC!

* * *

**Durmstrang or Hogwarts?**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"_**. . . Who are you?"**_

"_**. . . Where am I?"**_

"_**. . . Why am I here?**_

"_**. . . What issss thisssss place?"**_

"_**. . . Why isssss it ssssso dark?"**_

"_**. . . Cold . . . ssssso very cold . . ."**_

"Harry?!"

"_**. . . Dark . . ."**_

"HARRY?!"

Harry woke up in sudden jerk while being startled from his sleep as Tom looked down at him in worry. After the ball last night, Harry had fallen asleep on the coach since it was the closest thing to a bed . . . though it seems as if Tom chose to stay beside him.

"Oh good, your awake. For some reason, I couldn't wake you up young one," Voldemort stated as an expression of relief appeared on his pale features while Harry shot up, realizing he had been asleep beside the dark wizard all night.

"Weird dream . . . it was dark. Really dark . . . there was a voice . . . it was calling out to me," Harry stated in a trance-like voice, causing the older wizard to worry to increase . . . the child was acting almost as if he was in another world . . .

"It was only a dream Harry . . . just forget about it . . ." Tom said in a soothing tone as he began to stroke the child's midnight-black hair while Harry rested his head on the older wizard's chest.

"That voice . . . it was speaking in Parseltongue," Harry stated plainly until burying his face into the Dark Lord's chest, as the child tried to enjoy the comfort while it lasted.

"Parseltongue? . . . No . . . it's not possible," Tom stated plainly as he dismissed the last thought contained within his mind, while an owl flew within the living room, leaving a letter beside the two figures on the couch before disappearing out the window once again.

"Hm? What's that?" Harry asked curiously as he refused to move from his position on the Dark Lord's chest while Tom let out a soft smile.

"It's for you."

Harry quickly raised an eyebrow as a letter addressed to Harry James Potter that had appeared before them, while quickly disposing of the envelope. Until letting out a soft smile as he read the letter before giving it to Tom who raised an eyebrow out of amusement.

"Looks like old coot found his savior, though any tracking charms on this letter were disabled the moment the owl had entered the wards at the edge of the forest surrounding my manner," Tom stated plainly while sending Harry a reassuring look before another owl left behind another letter as Tom let out a smirk.

"Harrison James Maeve? Like on that chocolate frog card?" Harry stated curiously while he read the print on the letter as he remembered an old chocolate frog card with the name Queen Maeve etched on the bottom of the object.

"Yes, Harry . . . after all, I had to pick some form of alias. I'm not going to let that old coot control you like a puppet, though the decision is yours. Durmstrang or Hogwarts?" Tom stated as Harry stared at the two letters before picking up the Durmstrang one that had been recently dropped off by the owl.

"I'd rather not spend the next seven years of my life within the same building as the old coot . . . unless I could harm him in some way. Now that would be entertaining, but Draco tells me Durmstrang teaches the Dark Arts. So the better choice would be Durmstrang," Harry stated plainly as Tom picked up the Hogwarts letter and was about to throw it into the fire until Harry had stopped him.

"What is it Harry?" Tom asked curiously as the boy gave a plotting smile and wrote a reply on the back of the letter, while his soft grin extended into a full-blown smirk.

"Lets give dear old Dumbles a little something to remember me by."

* * *

Dumbledore had stood boldly in his office as millions of thoughts flowed through his mind. The owl he send was placed with a magic tracer, meaning it can easily find Harry and with the tracking charm placed on the creature, he will know the child's exact location if he's alive. The elder wizard let out a smirk knowing his puppet can't hide from the strings _this_ time.

An owl quickly flew into an open widow at the top of the office before gently placing a letter onto the desk before it flew off into the distance, while the headmaster quickly opened the letter out of curiosity until a large poof of smoke changed his skin into an ugly green color. Dumbledore let out an enraged growl which ceased when he realized it to be none other than Harry Potter's acceptance letter with a reply written on the back . . .

_**To the old coot:**_

_I already chose my school, and it's not this one._

_**Regards,**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

Dumbledore gapped at the letter in shock as he placed the object on his desk. Though he should worry about the twenty-four hour skin coloring charm at the moment, the boy seemed to be more important. Everything was already in place! He set up a series of trials for young Harry and now all that effort has gone to waste!

The elder wizard let out a growl as a series of objects began to catch fire while his magic roared in sync with his anger. How dare that miserable brat?! How dare he reject his offer?! His savior will be useless if he can't have complete control over the child!

"DAMN YOU HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Harry got his letter! Now, the reason I chose Durmstrang? SORRY! You'll see eventually! -snicker- It's between me and one of my readers. THE FOURTH OF JULY IS COMING UP EVERYONE! WOOTZ! Say hello to fireworks and sparklers! WOOTZ! Ki-chan will be enjoying the Joliet Fair they will be having during the fireworks! I never got to go since we'd normally sit on the other side and just watch the fireworks. Hey? Wanna know something funny? Did you know if you call my town Jollyet you can get arrested?! WEIRD HUH?! XDDD Ki-chan is getting off topic here. Ki-chan thanks for listening to my inbox time limit! I didn't have to clean out my inbox this morning! :D Ki-chan also thanks for over 5,000 hits! WOOT! I guess it's because I come out with two chapters a day, huh? Ki-chan must be getting popular!**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! . . . But not after 10 PM AT NIGHT! Ki-chan needs her sleep too!**


	13. Penitus Letum Curse

**Author's Note: **Oh, this chapter is entertaining! YAY! Harry made his own spell . . . but that's not only what's going on . . . no, no, no. There's more. What?! FAKE DEATH EATERS?! Huh? What do I mean by that? Sorry! Read the fanfic! Ki-chan won't spoil the whole- HARRY! STEALING IS WRONG!!! -Reader looks at me confused- LOL! Trust me you would have to read the fanfic before you could understand ANYTHING up here! WOOTZ! ALSO! IMPORTANT! **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-EDITED DUE TO A MAJOR ERROR ON MY PART! Ki-chan ish sorry but Ki-chan ish an insomiac **(meaning I can't sleep during the proper hours and I could last days without sleep) **and I wasn't thinkin strait. SORRY! KI-CHAN SHALL BE MORE AWARE! **ENJOY :D!

* * *

**Penitus Letum Curse**

"Inner Doom" Curse

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Tom! Come on already! I need to get my school supplies!" Harry called throughout the manner as his voice echoed in the entire area, while a bold figure in crimson robs apparated before the child.

". . . You could've just walked down the stairs you know," Harry stated when he noticed the older wizard chose to apparate to his location while Tom gave a sigh in annoyance.

"Looks like nothing surprises you anymore," Tom let out a sigh in pure boardom as Harry just beamed towards the older man before he apparated the two into Diagon Alley.

When they entered the area, Harry instantly knew they forgot something as he turned towards Tom in a single jerk.

"What about my glamor, Tom?! What if they recognize me!" Harry practically screamed out until Tom quickly whispered for the child to hush before they become noticed.

"They won't, trust me. The description says short raven-black hair, while yours is now long and doesn't stand up like it use to. Plus, your features are a little more masculine now, we just need to cover up your eyes. Your bangs cover up your scar on their own, but it would be for the best if there was a glamor on that as well," Tom explained plainly as Harry's bright green eyes changed into a dark brown while his scar vanished from existence, along with Tom's crimson eyes that became an odd shade of blue.

"Let's go young one," Tom stated as Harry tugged on the older man's sleeve while the child followed in sync of the man beside him.

"My Lord?!"

Tom jerked his head to face Lucius as Tom's glamored blue eyes glared out of annoyance. Did the idiot have to blurt that out-loud?! Doesn't he know that would drag unwanted attention?! Tom quickly grabbed his follower into a hidden alley-way along with Harry as the older wizard gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Are you really that stupid, Lucius?! Are you trying to get me caught?!" Tom hissed out while Harry's grip on the older man tightened, causing the dark wizard to calm down . . . if only a little.

"Harry?"

The young boy turned to see who called his name, when he noticed a head of blond hair . . . it was none other than Draco Malfoy!

"Draco? Your getting school supplies too?" Harry asked as he placed a silencing bubble around the two adults while Voldemort continued on his rant on "Public Secrecy" . . . or whatever.

"Yeah, for Hogwarts. Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" Draco asked curiously as Harry shook his head while the blond child raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to Durmstrang," Harry stated plainly as Draco stared at the boy in awe, it was obvious he wanted to go to that school more than anywhere else at the moment.

"Durmstrang?! Where they teach the Dark Arts?! Lucky! I wanted to go but my family doesn't want me too far away from them," Draco stated dully as he let out a sigh in annoyance, over the night of the ball, he and Draco quickly became friends during the period of time.

"Oh, don't worry . . . you always have Pansy," Harry smirked as the blond's face instantly heated up with pure anger, causing the Harry's grin to grow as the dark-haired boy tugged on the sleeve of the Dark Lord.

"My school supplies? Remember?"

Harry stated plainly as he took down the privacy wards around the two, though he was surprised nether of them seemed to notice.

"Yes, we will finish this later Lucius. Thank you for putting up the wards, young one," Tom stated as they walked away while Harry raised an eyebrow . . . then again, it was no surprise Tom of all people would notice the wards, after all, he was the Dark Lord.

"So . . . where are we going first?" Harry asked questionably as he stared at the crowd before them in disgust . . . after he became use to Diagon Alley, he eventually came to dislike the large crowds even more than usual.

"First we're going to-" Voldemort was cut off as a sudden blast of stunning spells caused the crowd to scream in panic, the many feared white masks and robes of the Death Eaters had appeared before the large crowd of people.

"Death Eaters?! You didn't order an attack!" Harry screeched as the older wizard let out a glare in annoyance towards the _fake_ Death Eaters.

"No . . . their not mine, because if they were, their mark would've rejected them since they acted against my orders and they would be enjoying a painful death at the moment," Voldemort stated as they quickly turned around towards the area to investigate these fake Death Eaters.

Many screams were heard as torturing curses and violent cutting hexes were sent to the unsuspecting victims of the crowd, while a disillusionment charm was cast on both Harry and himself to hid their existence.

"Tom . . . I think it's time we stepped in . . ." Harry stated plainly as one of these fakes used a Curcio on none other than young Draco Malfoy, signaling that these Death Eaters were defiantly fakes from the fact that Lucius was from the inner circle . . . those who defied the inner circle, defied Voldemort, and no Death Eater would _dare _defy Voldemort.

The disillusionment charm had been taken down as both Harry and Voldemort released their full power that was suppressed for the time being. The fakes then turned their attention towards the source of radiating aura as they continued to stare . . . memorized by the amount of power that was enough to match none other than Albus Dumbledore on their separate effort. Though what was shocking was that the child's power radiated to be far stronger than that of the man beside him, though he was weaker at the moment due to half his magic that seemed to have been drained at an earlier point in time. . . it was even more shocking that the child looked no older than a first-year! The child stepped forward as the older man beside him backed away . . . it was almost like he knew the child wanted to fight alone, until the older man had been the one to speak first . . .

"Now is your chance to show them what you learned, young one . . ."

That was the last thing they heard before everything became shrouded in agonizing darkness and the smell of death . . .

Harry smirked as he looked at his work . . . it was a special curse that Harry had named "Penitus Letum" curse. At times when Tom wouldn't be in the library, he would be searching his core for the perfect words for this curse . . . it imploded the targeted person from the inside out, until a violent burst of blood caused instant death, much like the Avada Kedavra curse . . . but this one was different. The Penitus Letum curse ripped out the victim's magic core and mix it's magic into your own . . . increasing your magical strength after being drained from battle. Though the only caution about this curse was that you must be drained of at least half your power before using it . . . or the results could be devastating. Luckily, Harry was practicing other dark spells before they exited for Diagon Alley, meaning he had only half his full power at the time.

"Tom . . . I'm sure your wondering on the curse I used. Actually, it's based on the form of killing I used on my relatives. I made it up myself!" Tom stared in awe at the tainted child before him as Harry strode over towards the older man while covered in crimson liquid.

"Amazing . . . what do you call it Harry?" Tom asked curiously as he cast a few quick cleaning charms on the child and the area, before disillusioning the remains of the fake Death Eaters.

"It's called the 'Penitus Letum' curse, though you _must_ _not _use it unless half your magic is drained," Harry stated in serious tone as he remembered the few wizards he had under the Imperius curse during the time Tom was away on a trip for his . . . erm . . . experiments.

"I see . . . wait? Half your magic is drained?" Voldemort asked curiously as he stared at the child before wrapping his arms around him.

"I was practicing before we left for Diagon Alley," Harry stated while talking pleasantly in the silence since many of the people had evacuated the area not long ago.

". . . I see . . ." Tom stated plainly as he watched Harry glance into the window of one of the stores before running inside and snatching random items.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

Tom asked curiously as Harry stuffed all the objects within a bag from the back of the counter while Voldemort let out a sigh in annoyance.

"Think about it! Nobody here? That means free stuff!"

Voldemort let out a sigh as Harry quickly ran from one store to another while the older wizard followed the child . . . the Aurors would be in this location in five minutes, and all they had left on their list of school supplies was a wand, but since Harry's ring could change into one, they didn't need such a thing.

"Alright Harry, the Aurors are going to be here in five minutes. It's time we apparate out of the area," Tom stated plainly while Harry grabbed a broom that was labeled "Nimbus 2001" which seemed to be a new model that has just been released before the sound of Aurors in the distance was heard.

"Lets go!"

Tom said in half a whisper as he wrapped his arms around the child before leaving the area. The disillusionment charms had faded away as the remains of the so called "Death Eaters" was revealed to the Aurors, who stared in pure awe.

"Look! Over here!" One called while a team went to investigate the remains as a certain Kingsley Shacklebolt turned his head towards the shop where our Lord and young Harry had just apparated.

"Is everything alright, Kingsley?" One of the other Aurors who seemed to know him really well, asked out of pure curiosity as he turned away with a soft smile.

"Nothing . . . I probably just imagined it."

* * *

**Yeah . . . about the Harry stealing from all the empty stores thing . . . I'M SURE YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING! Common! Empty store! Filled with stuff! Nobody there! HELLO! ALL FOR FREE! I was going to have them go to Gringotts . . . but then the fake Death Eaters attacked! For all those who don't know what "Penitus Letum" means . . . THEN YOU SHOULD GET YOUR EYES CHEAKED BECAUSE YOU MUST BE ONE HELL OF AN IDIOT -cough-Readthetitle!-cough-! It means "Inner Doom" in Latin (THANK GWADS FOR A TRANSLATER)! Plus . . . the Goblins of Gringotts are in the other side of Diagon Alley, where nobody even ****noticed the attack -smirk- . . . after all, the other people just "happen" to leave the area where Harry could get all of his school supplies at once. Sorry! Ki-chan forgot Tonks died and I couldn't use anyone else! So I'm re-editing my chapter reals quick this morning before I post new ones. Ki-chan ish an insomiac so ish causes some issues for mez now and again.**

**REVIEW! WOOTS! Ki-chan ish a GOOD -cough-BAD-cough- girl! :D**


	14. Contact

**Author's Note: **WOOT! I was watching the Harry Potter movies . . . and I was thinking . . . how come owls can find you when they didn't know your location? Take Sirius for example! Harry sent him letters and he had no idea where he was. Plus . . . I WANT Dumbles to find Harry. Why? Maybe just to mock up that he's a puppet with no strings attached! . . . Now I want to watch that Disney movie with the puppet that came to life . . . what was it called? Pin . . . Pino . . . URG! I CAN'T REMEMBER! Ki-chan re-edited the ending of chapter thirteen due to a major error one of my readers pointed out! THIS IS THE RESULT OF INSOMNIA PEOPLE! For those who don't know what insomnia is it's a condition where people can't sleep properly for weeks, days, months at a time! Your mind just doesn't stop working! Ki-chan ish an insomniac . . . eh hehe. ENJOYS DE CHAPTER PEOPLE! :D

* * *

**Contact**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Dumbledore was enraged towards, not only the Harry Potter incident, but towards his own Order of the Phoenix! The moment he entered in the room, many where staring at the elder wizard for a few seconds before bursting in a fit of laughter. Even Severus could barely suppress a chuckle when he entered the room to begin the Order meeting! '_Just what is so dang fun- . . . Oh,' _Dumbledore let out a sigh in annoyance as he glanced towards the mirror . . . that bloody skin coloring charm! He was so worried over loosing his weapon that he forgot all about the skin coloring charm!

"Albus . . . why are you green?" Remus attempted to ask while trying to suppress his laughing fit towards the elder wizard . . . who ever had done this was a true Marauder.

"All will be explained when I begin the meeting . . . including my current . . . state," Dumbledore stated in annoyance knowing that glamors didn't work over skin-color charms during the twenty-four hour period of time.

Dumbledore sat in his position as leader of the Order while the other members quickly took position to their assigned seats. Ready to begin, Albus called the meeting to order as they began their first state of business.

"Now . . . do we have anything to report before we begin?" Dumbledore stated before Kingsley had stood from his seat, meaning he had some form of vital information.

"At exactly 1:30 PM today, Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley for an unknown purpose. Though something odd happened . . . when we arrived . . . they were all dead, Albus. Every last one of them was killed as if they were imploded from the inside . . . the bodies were killed in such a gruesome way . . . it was impossible for us to identify them," Kingsley's tone became serious as everyone in the room gaped in shock, all the while the twinkle within Albus's eyes faded for a split-second.

"Though what was even more odd was that several stores were missing inventory items after the attack. We found traces of apparition within one of the stores, meaning it was most likely the one who murdered the Death Eaters _and_ the one whostole the items. That's all I have to report," Kingsley stated as the twinkle to the elder wizard's blue orbs instantly returned in a matter of seconds under a mask of indifference.

"I see, please keep us updated if any more information is found. Now . . . I'm sure all of you are wondering why I'm green . . ." Dumbledore stated plainly as the Order burst in a fit of chuckles, causing the elder wizard to sigh in annoyance.

"Apparently . . . it was a gift from none other than Harry Potter," Dumbledore announced nonchalantly as the name "Harry Potter" caused many people's heads to snap in attention while ignoring the fact that their leader was green.

Dumbledore quickly passed around the back of Harry's Hogwarts acceptance letter as many gaped in shock at the words imprinted on the back.

"Indeed, Harry is still alive. I placed a tracking charm on the owl but it seems to have been broken after passing through blood-wards at some point during its travels," Dumbledore stated as each member stared in shock at the parchment before them.

"Harry is alive?! He's alive . . . wait! Doesn't this mean we can contact him by mail?!" Remus exclaimed as he hopped from his chair in pure excitement . . . they could finally find Harry . . . they could finally have a way to contact his godson!

". . . Yes. It very well does . . ." Dumbledore stated as the twinkle returned within those blue orbs as bright as every as a small smile creased on the elder wizard's features.

Remus beamed out towards Albus before quickly awaiting the meeting to adjourn . . . he could contact his godson by mail! There was a way to convince Harry to come here! There was a way! After going over a few more matters the meeting had finally ended, while the werewolf rushed out of the building and quickly grabbed a paper and parchment.

_**Harry,**_

_I'm sure you don't know me . . . or have any idea who I am for that matter. My name is Remus Lupin, and though you may not remember me . . . I am your godfather. Please reply, I only wish to know your okay._

_**With Love,**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

Remus quickly sent off the owl as he smiled with glee . . . he would find his godson! He would find Harry! After his disappearance from his relatives, he had been very worried for the child . . . then after hearing how they were brutally murdered, the worry increased into a full-blown panic. Harry was alive . . . his godson was alive . . . and he wasn't planning on loosing him again.

* * *

Harry flew across on his . . . ahem . . . "borrowed" Nimbus 2001 as he few across the yard in a quick lash of pure speed. Tom watched the child in awe, as he had such a natural talent at flying . . . it was just amazing to watch. The dark wizard decided it would be for the best if he bought Harry a book on how to play such a sport . . . he couldn't let such talent go to waste after all.

"Harry . . . I think when you go to Durmstrang you should play Quidditch. Your a natural flier after all," Tom stated as the child jumped off the broom before landing beside the older wizard.

"Quidditch? I read a few books on the sport. It really helps coordinate strategy and such, while also improving flying skills. Hm . . . I might just take you up that suggestion," Harry stated in a thoughtful tone before sitting beside the Dark Lord with an oddly peaceful expression as he stared up towards the endless blue sky that stretched across the horizon.

"Good. Though let me advise you, young one, you must not go beyond the edge of the forest surrounding the manner since that's were the blood-wards end . . . and there is a good chance you may not be able to enter back into the area," Tom stated in an informing tone while Harry nodded, understanding that the information was for his own safety.

"I understand. You know . . . it really is a nice da-" Before Harry could finish the comment a letter had fallen to his lap as an owl gave an impatient hoot, awaiting the child to open the letter before him.

Harry blinked curiously as he read the letter to be addressed to non other that Harry Potter. Harry let out a low growl as he quickly opened the envelope to read the content inside . . .

_**Harry,**_

_I'm sure you don't know me . . . or have any idea who I am for that matter. My name is Remus Lupin, and though you may not remember me . . . I am your godfather. Please reply, I only wish to know your okay._

_**With Love,**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

Harry clutched the letter as a various amount of emotions of both anger and hatred welled up inside him, while Tom looked over towards the boy who handed the letter to the older wizard before his eyes widened with shock.

"Harry-" Tom began, attempting to comfort the child before Harry's anger got the best of him, while he began to stoke the younger boy's smooth hair.

"I had a godfather . . . he could've taken me in instead of my nasty relatives! He could've . . . I would've never had to go through . . ." Sobs were heard as the dark wizard hard gently wrapped his arms around the child, while a warm feeling sprang through Tom's emotions from the contact before he quickly dismissed it.

"_Sh . . . it'sssss alright young one . . . you can reply to the letter when you feel ready . . ."_ Tom hissed in comfortable words while the child had buried his face into the crook of the older man's neck.

The tears had stopped as the words were comfortably hissed, while the child had sat there in the arms of the Dark Lord. Though at the moment, older wizard had many thoughts flowing through his mind during the time. What was this warm feeling he would get from coming in contact with the child? What were these emotions that filled him when he saw _his _Harry smile . . . wait?! _His_ Harry?!

"Thanks Tom . . ." Harry stated while dragging the dark wizard out of his both confusing and shocking thoughts as he gave the child a soft smile.

"It's alright, young one."

* * *

**WOOT! MOMENT! Too bad both Harry and Volde over there didn't notice Ki-chan in the bushes with a camra, some tape recorders, and a few video tapes! XDDDD! Ki-chan re-edited the ending of chapter thirteen since Ki-chan found a major error! THIS IS WHAT INSOMNIA DOES TO YOU! It messes up your MIND! Huh? What's insomnia? It's a disability where you aren't able to sleep for days, or weeks, at a time. For a few it's sometimes months! There's even some cases where this issue drove people to insanity! Also . . . KI-CHAN HAS THIS STICKER! IT IS SO FUNNY! It says "REPUBLICANS FOR VOLDEMORT!" XDDDDD! Woot! If it's for Voldemort then I'm a Republican! DOWN WITH DUMBLES! WOOT!**

**REVIEW!!! Wootz! Thanks for constructive criticism on the last chapter guys! YOU SAVED ME THERE!**


	15. Arrival

**Author's Note: **YAY! LET THE DURMSTRANG PART OF THE FANFIC BEGIN! Woot! This fanfic is getting LONG! Ki-chan ish so happy over your reviews! Also! Ki-chan is basing two characters off some of my important readers! Rebeka Luna Halana is based on rebekahalana and Lily Katsumi Queen is based on lilybean queen of the i ocean! You can find them on if you wish! Well . . . that's all Ki-chan has to say except for this: ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYONE! :D

* * *

**Arrival**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Today was the day . . . at last Harry was leaving for Durmstrang! Though he wasn't completely over-joyed, knowing that he wouldn't see Tom for almost an entire year brought a hollow feeling within his chest. He didn't want to leave Tom . . . after everything he's done for him . . .

Harry let out a sigh as he entered the room while Tom saw the depression in the child's glowing green orbs, and began to stoke the child's midnight-black hair.

"What's wrong young one?" Tom asked in a concerned tone as a small tint of blush was on the young child's pale features if you looked close enough.

"I . . . I guess it's because I won't be seeing you for a full year," Harry stated in a slightly nervous tone as he refused to meet the older man's crimson gaze as Tom let out a soft smile before disappearing out of the room while Harry stared in pure confusion.

When the dark wizard returned, he had within the palm of his hand which looked something like a small ring, while Harry stared at the older man in pure confusion before placing it in the palm of the child's hand.

"Harry, that's something really important. It's a ring that represents the head of the Slytherin family . . . it's something I will give to you to protect. Never loose it, young one," Tom said in a soft tone while he began to stroke the child's midnight-black hair once again while Harry gently placed the ring on his middle finger, beside the odd magic ring he received that day they went into Knockturn Alley.

"I'll never loose it, Tom . . . I promise," Harry said smoothly in both a protective and enthusiastic tone, before quickly grabbing his trunk that contained all his cloths and supplies for the next year.

"Alright, young one . . . it's time to go," Tom mumbled towards young Harry before once again wrapping his arms around the child's small form, while clutching tightly to the handle of his truck before Harry chose to cast a light-weighing charm and a few wards to make it easier to carry and keeping intruders, other than him, from taking what was his at the same time.

In a flash, both the child and the dark wizard vanished from the manner into a large train station within the border of Russia before walking along the platforms to search for the hidden entrance for the train to Durmstrang. Harry quickly sensed an area where it was enchanted to seem like a regular wall, when in reality it was really the entrance for Durmstrang students to enter.

Tom and Harry had quickly passed through the wall until both paused . . . gaping at the large train before them. It was nothing like the Hogwarts Express that Tom had rode to his years in Hogwarts. The train was a more advanced while it looked more of a double-stacker. The train had both, a top and bottom floor that stretched across the station. Harry looked around to see many students boarding the train while showing their acceptance letter as their ticket to enter. Also, most of the students were leaving their trunks in a single pile at the entrance for loading onto the train.

"I guess . . . it's time for me to go, Tom," Harry sighed as he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his small form for the last time, while he broke away from the quick hug.

"Harry, I'll see if I can find a way for us to stay in touch during the school year," Tom stated with a hint of hope as he remembered the discussion they had about how dangerous it would be to contact the Dark Lord in the middle of the school year.

"Good luck with that. Bye Tom!"

Harry announced while dragging on the attention of several people before showing his acceptance letter towards the ticket-man, who verified it as real, before leaving his truck at the entrance. Upon entering the train, Harry quickly searched for an empty compartment to avoid the large crowds of students below. Harry had already been wearing the crimson school robes upon entering the train as he seated himself towards the farthest back compartment to prevent anyone from bothering him on the trip.

The seats were a comfortable leather while a single window loomed over the entire station where he could see the form of Tom. The dark wizard seemed to have noticed his location as he waved towards him before choosing to apparate away for the area. Harry let out a sigh of disappointment, before the figure had left the area before quickly transfiguring the window into a mirror for a split-second while he cast one of the most powerful glamors he knew to re-conceal his scar, until changing the mirror back into the same crystal-clear window.

The train began to exit the area as parents announced their final goodbyes before the slow movement of the train caused Harry to look over the many parents for the last time. Some seemed only a moment away from bursting into tears, as the train had left the station and the scenes of nature appeared before him.

"Um excuse me? Is it okay if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry turned over towards the source of the voice as a girl with long, dark hair that was several shades of brown with deep black eyes had leaned on the entrance with a casual appearance, while crimson robes brought out her pale features.

"Not at all," Harry stated in a distant tone while the girl chose to sit across from him, before the young girl chose to stare in the distance.

"I'm Rebeka Luna Halana, pleased to meet you," Rebeka stated in a smooth tone as Harry had turned his attention to the girl, who seemed to be a first-year much like himself.

"Pleasure, to meet you Rebeka. I'm Harrison James Maeve, though I prefer to be called Harry," Harry stated while the girl gaped in shock for a split second, while most likely recognizing the name from the chocolate frog card.

"And no, I am in no relation to Queen Maeve in the chocolate frog card," Harry stated plainly as the girl gave a sigh of disappointment before the door to the compartment was opened once again.

"Sorry for bothering you! Lily couldn't find anywhere else to sit! Can Lily sit here?"

Harry stared at the odd third-person talking girl before giving his nod of approval before she sat on the floor of the compartment. Her deep-black hair reached to the center of her black as odd silver eyes stared blankly towards the distance, while her cream-colored skin glowed in the light of the room. She also seemed to be in the same first-year age group as the rest of them.

"Um . . . don't you want to sit on the seat?" Rebeka asked awkwardly before the girl beamed while choosing to sit beside the brown haired girl.

"Okay! Me Lily Katsumi Queen! Lily is happy to meet you all!" Lily stated in an odd tone while both Rebeka and Harry stared at each other, than towards the odd girl.

"I'm Harrison James Maeve, call me Harry," Harry stated plainly as the girl made a questioning expression before the young boy chose to cut her off, ". . . and no I am not related to Queen Maeve in the chocolate frog card."

Lily gave another confused expression as if wondering how Harry knew what she was about to ask before shrugging it off. Meanwhile, Rebeka introduced herself to the odd girl while Lily stated that her last name sounded like "A Hawaiian frosty drink" and then started to name the large trees the train passed by. Harry let out a sigh . . . Lily was an odd one that was for sure.

"Hey Lily, who do you support in the war?" Rebeka asked out of curiosity as Lily beamed towards the other first-year.

"Oh! Same as you! Lily supports the Dark Lord! Lily knows that if the muggles learn of the wizarding world, they will destroy us in an instant and blame us for things they can't explain! Hasn't the Salem Witch Trials taught us anything?!" Lily beamed towards Rebeka as she gave a nod of pure happiness while giving a gentle smile towards the first-year student.

"I agree! The muggles are going to be the destruction of us, and Dumbledore isn't doing anything to help!" Rebeka stated as she let out a low growl towards the mention of the name "Dumbledore" while Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard. According to the news paper he sent the Boy-who-lived to live with his relatives before they all turned out dead . . . all except for the Boy-who-lived. If you ask me, I think this 'Harry Potter' had killed them," Harry stated plainly as both eyes of the girls turned on him while Rebeka raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know the Boy-who-lived is alive?" Rebeka asked curiously before she was handed this morning's issue of the Daily Prophet as her eyes quickly scanned over the headline.

**Boy-whose-alive?!**

**Article By: **Rita Skeeter

_Hello my dear readers! It was just as the title to this article stated! Harry Potter is alive! A letter was received by the Headmaster of Hogwarts yesterday that was none other to be Harry Potter's acceptance letter to Hogwarts with a reply written on the back! Inner sources had taken a picture of both the front and back side of the letter as shown to the left of this article. The reply for Harry Potter's acceptance letter stated as "I already chose my school, and it's not this one," (For more comments on this letter, see page 7). Our savior is alive! There is still hope for the defeat of the feared Dark Lord! Though not all people are satisfied with this fact, as many witches and wizards demand to meet their supposed "savior" to make this choice for themselves. An anonymous wizard has made the following comment towards our faceless savior, "How can something invisible save us? I want to meet this "savior" . . . I want to see if he's as strong as they say!" (For more comments on our faceless savior, see page 10). Harry Potter, after being sent to his muggle relatives, who were all murdered but him . . . I suspect something fishy. We wish to hear your point of view on your relatives' deaths, and just how it affected you, young Harry Potter. We wish to meet you, but will you grant us this wish? If you are out there somewhere reading this article, I just have this to ask. Who exactly are you, Harry Potter? (Also, see page 27 for another surprising article! Dumbledore Goes Green! Literally!)_

". . . He is alive. Though why do you think he had anything to do with his relatives deaths?" Rebeka asked curiously as she set the newspaper aside before staring at Harry for the rest of his theory.

"Think about it . . . they all died but him. Though that is not my only reasoning, since muggles like to have power, they hate and blame anything more powerful or different to them. I wouldn't be surprised if curtain muggles had such a hate where they'd abuse a magical child before it could learn to defend itself, thinking it would work to beat the magic out of them," Harry explained in a nonchalant tone as both Lily and Rebeka listened with interest, until Rebeka's eyes widened in realization.

"It sounds like you were talking out of personal experience . . ." Rebeka stated in suspicion of the boy before her, while Lily continued to stare blankly . . . with a hint of an odd emotion in her eyes that left as quickly as it came.

"I guess you could say that. I've observed muggles for a period of time to come to that conclusion," Harry inconspicuously lied as he covered up his past easily without a hint of questioning from Rebeka, who seem satisfied with the answer.

"Lookie at the giant building there!" Lily screeched as she pointed towards a well-constructed stone castle in the distance of the frozen land, that the train seemed to have crossed over during the chat.

At last . . . they arrived at Durmstrang . . .

* * *

**WOOT! Let the Durmstrang school season begin! Will Harry reply to Remus? SORRY! Don't bother Ki-chan about it cuse Ki-chan isn't going to start the next chapter till tomorrow! Oh! Also, the two new characters are both based on some of my reviewers who you can find on ! :D**

**Rebeka Luna Halana is based on rebekahalana!**

**Lily Katsumi Queen is based on lilybean queen of the i ocean!**

**More characters may be based on some of my reviewers and story writers . . . though I need more boys. So some of the boy characters may be based off of girls . . . it all depends on their personality. Hope you don't mind! It's necessary for the fanfic!**

**REIVEWS ARE WELCOME! Also, I choose the people I use for this fanfic at random. So it would be best if you came up with a name now, unless you want me to choose it! Ki-chan says bye bye!**


	16. Durmstrang Institution of Learning

**Author's Note: **Yay! Let's take a look a Durmstrang shall we? OMG! OVER 100 REVIEWS! I fell off the bed this morning -ROFL-! Sorry Lily, for putting you in a separate house, but you will still hang out with Harry and Rebeka so don't worry! HARRY REPLIED TO REMUS! He's giving him a chance! How will Remus respond? Read to find out! Enjoy the fanficand blah blah blah! KI-CHAN NEED SUGAR DAMMIT! Also, sorry everyone but there will only be ONE chapter posted today and tomorrow due to the fireworks show today at eight, and the one for the fourth of July tomorrow. At least I posted one chapter, neh? WELL! ENJOY THE FANFIC! :D

* * *

**Durmstrang Institution of Magical Learning**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Harry sat silently as the entire train slowly came into a complete stop, while Lily was standing up with a small smile on her pale features. That is . . . until the train jerked into a stop and she smashed into the wall . . .

"Owie! Lily hurt!" Lily wined to Rebeka, who let out a sigh of annoyance while Harry had stood up to help young Lily back to her seat.

"Lily . . . this is what they mean by remain seated," Rebeka stated in annoyance as she stared at the silver-eyed girl for a split-second before turning her attention towards Harry, "Hey, Harry, when do you think their going to call us down?

"First-year students please exit the train at this time . . ."

The announcement rang throughout the room as all the students quickly placed on their warm fur caps as they ventured out into the snow. When Harry had entered the freezing cold of the outside, he quickly cast a heating charm around his small form along with Lily and Rebeka.

"Thanks Harry . . . where did you learn to cast the charm, anyway?" Rebeka asked curiously while she followed the rest of the first-years towards the carriages that lead to the school.

"Tom's library. Tom is the one who watches over me, and he has more books than half of Britain," Harry stated in a proud tone as he mentioned the older wizard, while a hollow feeling within his heart lingered there from the missing Dark Lord . . . Harry had to wonder what the dark wizard was doing at the moment, until his vision suddenly blurred . . .

"_WORMTAIL!"_

"_H-here m-m-master," Peter stated while the frail Death Eater stared with pure fear in his eyes from the Dark Lord before him as anger radiated off of Voldemort's aura._

"_Do you have anything to report?" Voldemort stated in a cold tone that echoed throughout the shadows of the room._

"_N-n-o m-master-" Peter began as the spy had quickly backed away and shut his eyes tightly from the upcoming punishment . . ._

"_CURCIO!"_

_Voldemort gave a smirk as the frail man withered in pain from the spell, while young Harry remained in his thoughts. It was empty here without him in the area . . . though what was even more lonely about this fact was that there would be nothing to do but Curcio his followers for the next year. 'How annoying . . .' Voldemort thought as he quickly disabled the curse as Peter had scattered out of the room in pure fear of the man before him. Though the Dark Lord didn't care . . . the one thing on his mind had slowly echoed though the damp room as he stared out into the distance . . ._

"_. . . Harry . . ."_

The vision quickly ended in a flash of light, leaving one confused Harry Potter following the rest of the first years, to stare into the distance. Harry remembered how Voldemort told him about some of his powers being transferred into the scar . . . was the mind-link part of it? Harry quickly decided it would be for the best if he kept his mind-barriers up for the time being while a soft smile graced the pale features of the boy . . . Voldemortmissed him . . . someone out there actually _cared_ . . . and somehow . . . he no longer felt lonely from the link he knew was there . . .

"Earth to Harry?! Are you listening?!"

Harry quickly turned his attention to Rebeka while disabling his warming charms upon entering the castle, as the girl wondering why Harry had been zoned out for the last few minutes.

"Hey, Harry? What's going on?" Rebeka asked out of concern for the boy as Harry just gave a soft smile, while his mood seemed to have brightened over the period of a few minutes.

"Nothing . . . just thinking," Harry stated in half-truth as they entered what seemed to be the dinning hall, since all the Durmstrang students gathered in the area.

The castle had an ominous feel too it, since it seemed _a lot _like Voldemort's dungeons . . . except there were many voices currently conversing that echoed throughout the room to each other instead of the annoying endless screams that filled the lower level of the manner. Though Harry hoped he never had to find out what . . . or _who_ the Dark Lord kept in there . . .

Upon entering the great hall, a large silence befallen the entire room as many began to admire the new set of students. Older students snorted towards the nervous looks on some of the student's features while Harry's expression remain peaceful, as a soft smile graced his pale features while gaining many gaping expressions from the girls at the sight. After pausing in the center of the hall, one of the people who sat at the main table, presumably the headmaster . . . what was his name again? Karkaroff? . . . began the announcements.

"Welcome to the Durmstrang Institution for Magical Learning, new students. Also, welcome back for another year at Durmstrang for the rest of you lot," Headmaster Karkaroff announced as his voice echoed throughout the chill of the room, while Harry was jerked from his thoughts.

"For all new students, I expect no slacking off from any of you. If you are here to joke around, go to a school like Hogwarts, not here. This school is serious and we will not have you falling behind for some silly reason. Also, for security purposes, keep all that you learned a secret and use the information only when necessary," Karkaroff stated seriously as many of the first years gulped as they thought of the rocky year ahead of them.

"Now, first years, you will be sorted into three houses. They are Pondera, Atrum, and Levis. Each house has specific classes suited to both your magic and blood. There will be_ no _complaining on the difference in classes between the houses, since they are meant for what you are capable of," Karkaroff lectured as Harry understood the meaning of his words right away . . . the headmaster meant not all will be learning the Dark Arts, you must be suited for it in both blood and power . . .

"Now, I see most of you notice this pentagram in the center of the floor. When your name is called, stand in the center and release all your magic within the circle. It will instantly tell you which house you are in," Karkaroff stated as he quickly sat back into his chair before signaling the teacher who had guided the students in to read the list . . .

"Lily Queen!"

Lily had skipped gingerly towards the center of the pentagram when her name had been called as she stood in the pentagram and focused her magic into the odd runes of the circle, while she beamed madly towards the other first-years. The magic had flown through the runes of the circle as the words "Levis" appeared above her head. She was quickly handed the Levis crest of the sun as she sat with the rest of her house that clapped madly.

"Rebeka Halana"

Rebeka strode casually towards the center of the pentagram while mimicking Lily as she focused her magic in the center of the odd shape, until the words "Pondera" appeared above her head. She was quickly handed a crest with both the sun and the moon overlapping each other, before silently taking a seat with the rest of her table.

Other names were called up as two more students had entered the Levis house, while the next five students all entered in the Atrum house one-by-one. Only one other student was sent to the Pondera house. The Atrum crest was opposite of the Levis house crest, since the Atrum crest was shaped as a half-crescent moon that glowed in the dim lighting of the dinning hall. Harry stood in pure silence as the teacher had continued towards the next name on her list . . .

"Harrison Maeve!"

Harry strode gracefully to the center of the pentagram as he released his full power in the circle, causing many to gape in shock as powerful magic filled the air. Karkaroff stood in pure awe, along with the rest of the teachers, as the aura filled the room until the pentagram's words kept mixing . . . like it had a hard time deciding the child's house. At last the words "Pondera" were written in both golden and silver letters, unlike the rest of the students, as Harry quickly stepped off the pentagram while sealing his aura away. The teacher's eyes remained solely focused on him as he retrieved his crest and sat beside Rebeka, who waved at the boy with a silent glee in her tone.

"Wow, Harry! I never knew you were so powerful! Though why restrain your magic?" Rebeka asked curiously as Harry quickly shook his head as a deep frown deepened his darker features.

"Someone is looking for me . . . and I can't let them find me," Harry stated plainly before food had appeared before the tables, while the headmaster announced towards the students to "dig in" and such . . .

"Whose looking for you?" Rebeka pried further as she took a bit out of the nearest sugar-coated object, before silently beginning to eat a strawberry cake.

". . . Someone who I hope will _never_ find me," Harry stated in a slightly annoyed tone, signaling that this was the end of the subject, while Rebeka quickly decided to change the course of the conversation for the rest of the night.

* * *

Dinner ended only hours earlier, as their belongings had already been brought up into their dorm rooms in the Pondera house. Each student eyed Harry with both curiosity and envy as the young first-year just blinked and silently strode away. Before falling asleep, Harry had taken out the parchment sent by his supposed "godfather" . . . wondering if he could give the man a chance at least. Out of the thought, Harry rushed up to grab a bit of ink and clear parchment, while charming the letter so only Remus would be able to read it . . .

If Remus was under Dumbledore's influence . . . he would break him away . . .

_**Dear Remus,**_

_I'm sorry I've never replied before, but I am perfectly safe, no doubt about that. I was busy preparing for my first year in school . . . though I will not tell you where I am currently residing for my own protection. I've spent a good sum of seven years with the Dursleys, where they locked me in a cupboard, half starved me to death, and attempted to beat the "freakishness," or so they put it, out of me. Remus . . . if you are really my godfather, why didn't you take me in? I will give you once chance to explain yourself, and one chance to convince me that I should listen to you. There is a powerful charm on this letter so nobody but you will be able to read it. Also, under no circumstances do I want the contents of this letter to get to Dumbledore. If it does, then you shall never hear from me again. You will only be receiving **one** chance._

_**Regards,**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

Harry quickly picked up an owl Tom had bought for him for his birthday last year that he named Hedwig. She had long, snow-like feathers that stood out in the darkness, while Harry tied the letter addressed to Remus Lupin onto one of her claws.

"Deliver this to Remus Lupin, Hedwig," Harry stated plainly as he released the owl into the shows of the night before quickly close the window to prevent the bone-chilling breeze from reaching the students.

Harry lay silently as he listened to the loud snoring from his house mates, who he quickly cast silencing charms on to prevent the annoying sound from tainting the silence. The bliss of the night caused Harry to smile peacefully as darkness enclosed around his vision, before young Harry was drifting into the shadows.

* * *

**YAY! Harry replied to Remus! . . . Does anyone else want something with a lot of sugar on it at the moment? KI-CHAN DOES! Sorry Lily, I placed you in a separate house, but you will still hang out with Rebeka and Harry! YUPZ! Everyone is happy! OMG! OVER 100 REVIEWS! You guys almost made Ki-chan fall off the bed this morning! URG! Ki-chan REALLY need sugar! Ki-chan go bye bye now!**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED and blah blah blah . . . I NEED SUGAR DAMMIT!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Due to the fireworks shows today and tomorrow, Ki-chan will be only coming out with ONE chapter for today and tomorrow. Ki-chan ish sorry for the inconvenience and will be posting the regular amount of chapters** **on Sunday! Ja-ne (Bye)!**


	17. Let the First Year Begin!

**Author's Note: **Woot! Finished the chapter before the fireworks! Ki-chan ish sorry for the inconvenience and I will get back to my regular two chapters tomorrow! WOOT! Ki-chan ish thank you all for your support on Ki-chan's fanfic! Also, Ki-chan will go sleep early this time so Ki-chan can get a head start! Yay! Two more new characters! Not much of an intro to them, though! Ki-chan ish say ENJOY DE FANFIC!

* * *

**Let the First Year Begin!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Harry's eyes flew open as a sudden crash was heard in the common room of the Pondera house, while it startled several of his roommates awake. Quickly, the dark-haired boy dressed himself before noticing a fire in the middle of the common room, while two male students began to argue.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ADD DRAGON SCALES!"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T READ PROPER INSTRUCTIONS!"

The two students argued as they looked at their in-complete potion, all the while Harry had turned off fuse to the cauldron and added some mermaid hair that conveniently laid on the counter beside them.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" One of the arguing students exclaimed as Harry just gave a soft smile before stepping to the side for the students to inspect the potion.

"Hey! It's as if the scales haven't even been added! How did you do that?!" The other student exclaimed as he studied the first year with interest.

"To neutralize the effect of dragon scales, you add mermaid hair," Harry stated simply with a shrug as he quickly gathered his quills and parchment for his first class.

"Aw man! I forgot about that! Thanks, man! You really saved us there! Who are you anyway?" One of the students commented as the corners of his mouth cracked into a soft gin.

"Harrison James Maeve, though I prefer to be called Harry. Pleased to meet you," Harry stated plainly as the boys eyes widened, recognizing the boy before them, while Harry's grin quickly grew into a full-blown smirk . . . though it seems the boys didn't notice it.

"I'm Valor and this is my twin brother, Cesar," Valor stated while he pointed towards the boy beside him while Harry gave a nod, while filing the boys' names into his memory.

Both Valor and Cesar looked exactly alike, save for the few freckles on Cesar's features. They both had brown hair, that was several shades darker than normal, while their slightly pointed chin was tilted upwards. Their eyes were each a deep yellow, signaling they had a curtain form of creature blood within their lines, while both seemed to glare at the other in great intensity.

"Pleasure . . ." Harry stated as he took his eyes off the boys before him to look over his class schedule for the rest of the year . . .

_**8:00 AM – 9:00 AM: **Breakfast_

_**9:10 AM – 10:10 AM: **History of Magic_

_**10:20 AM – 11:20 AM: **Flying Lessons_

_**11:30 AM – 12:30 PM: **Herbology_

_**12:40 PM – 1:40 PM: **Lunch_

_**1:50 PM – 2:50 PM: **Light/Dark Arts_

_**3:00 PM – 4:00 PM: **Transfiguration_

_**4:10 PM – 5:10 PM: **Charms_

_**5:10 PM – 6:10 PM: **Runes_

_**6:20 PM – 7:20 PM: **Dinner_

_**7:30 PM – 8:30 PM: **Potions_

_**8:30 PM – 9:30 PM: **Astronomy_

**_ALL STUDENTS MUST BE IN BED BY 10:00 PM!_**

_**Attention First-years: **There is a charm on your schedule that will show you the exact location of each class. To activate it trail your finger over the class you wish to go to while focusing your magic into the paper._

Harry smirked at the text at the bottom, knowing it was a clever move for such a thing, while it made sure the first-years will make it to class in time. Transforming his ring that he received at Knockturn Alley into a watch, the time read 7:30 AM . . . which meant it was a best time to head to breakfast. Before exiting the house common room, he turned his attention back towards the Valor and Cesar before leaving.

"Oh, you two may want to head to breakfast right about now."

Then the common room door slammed shut . . .

* * *

"MORNING HARRY!"

Rebeka attempted to spook the young student as she yelled behind his back, while Harry turned around unflinching, with a soft smile on his features.

"Morning Rebeka," Harry stated as he turned around again while Rebeka glared in annoyance . . . it was as if nothing suprised the boy!

"It's as if nothing surprises you!" Rebeka said in annoyance as she took her seat beside Harry before watching Lily enter the dinning hall.

"Oh! Lily says hi!" Lily stated as the ran over towards the small group with an insane smile on her features that caused the two to back away.

She was covered in what looked like _blood_, and the smile that graced her features was one that practically screamed "murderer"! Rebeka almost fell off her chair at the terrifying sight of the girl.

"Lily . . . you look like you just committed murder . . ." Rebeka stated in a fearful tone as she backed away from the girl, who had giant red stains that sank into her robes.

"No! Lily no kill! Lily drop bucket of red paint on herself!" Lily stated plainly as the dark spots stood out on her crimson robs while Harry sighed from the naivety of the girl before him.

"Red paint . . ." Harry sighed in annoyance as he quickly used a cleaning charm on Lily, who stared at him, and then the robe, in amazement.

"Paint all gone! Lily thinks Harry is amazing!" Lily exclaimed as her voice echoed throughout the entire hall, while a soft smile graced her pale features.

"If I didn't, then you would've scared the hell out of the teachers," Harry stated plainly as many people began to arrive in the dinning hall for breakfast.

"LILY ISH SORRY! LILY-" Lily moaned in a depressed tone while Rebeka gave the girl an animal-shaped cracker, instantly calming her down while cutting off her rant.

"BUNNY!" Lily cried out after receiving the cracker and ate it happily, while Harry stared at the girl in bewilderment . . . she was instantly quit after receiving the oddly-shaped cracker.

"How did you know that would work?" Harry asked in curiosity as he stared at Rebeka who stared at the girl with a smirk playing on her features.

"Easy, bunnies make people happy!"

"Er . . . okay . . ."

"BUNNIES ARE SO CUTE!"

"You've been hanging out with Lily too much, Rebeka . . ."

* * *

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER COMPLETE! I was kinda putting it off . . . -sweatdrop- . . . BUT AT LEAST KI-CHAN FINISHED BEFORE THE FIREWORKS! Ki-chan will be going back to Ki-chan's regular two chapters a day starting tomorrow! So only one chapter today! SORRY! D:**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED~ NII!**


	18. Dealings

**Author's Note: **Yay! Harry finally discovered his mind-link and can use it for communication! Though there's a reason for it! You'll see eventually . . . for now! UH OH! Turns out a curtain potion has side-effects! LET THE CHOAS BEGIN! Ki-chan is back with her regular two chapters! LILY IS IN TROUBLE! RUN LILY RUN! . . . Wow . . . I have NO idea how the hell I came up with this chapter! Weird . . . minus well go along with it! :D ENJOY PEOPLE! Also! Here's a key that will help you with the chapter!

**'Words'-** Harry Potter through mind-link

**_'Words'-_** Voldemort through mind-link

* * *

**Dealings**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Breakfast ended sooner than expected as Harry had left the room half-way though his meal, while letting out an annoyed sigh. Lily actually "attempted" to cast a spell that would transfigure his bacon to a giant ice-cream cake, though the result was charred bacon as the flames licked away the last of his breakfast. Rebeka yelled at Lily after a few minutes before the young girl got detention from the Head of Levis House. Of course, since he had enough spare time before class, Harry headed straight to the library where mounds of books stood tall on the shelves.

"Hm? Harry?!" Valor stated as he came rushing towards the boy in a single quick motion, while Harry just greeted with a soft smile.

"Hi Valor," Harry stated before walking off towards the back of the library, while being followed by the older male.

"Hey, Harry. I was wondering if I could ask a favor . . ." Valor began as he was cut off by the many books on Dark Spell Creation the younger boy was retrieving.

"Well, then ask," Harry stated impatiently as he placed the series of books on the side-table before choosing to check out the largest book on the subject, knowing it would most likely contain the largest amount of information.

"You think you can help me with a curtain . . . potion?" Valor asked in a low whisper as he stared silently over at Harry before the pale first-year centered his attention on him.

"What kind? I won't mind helping with any potion, so long that it's interesting," Harry stated before picking up his chosen book on Dark Spell Creation, while Valor gave a rather demonic smirk.

"Well, then your going to enjoy this one. It's Amortentia," Valor stated as the younger boy's smirk grew instantly while turning his bright green eyes towards the older boy.

"Love potion? It's very advanced indeed . . . whose the lucky girl?" Harry stated with a smirk as he quickly placed the extra books in their original position.

"Lily Queen."

Harry instantly dropped the book and looked at the older student as if he was insane . . . of all people . . . Lily?! A love potion?! Doesn't he know the side-effects?!

"For one, your insane if you think I will help you if it's for Lily! Plus, she just joined the school like the rest of the first-years! Why now?" Harry asked curiously as Valor's smirk quickly disappeared into a deep frown.

"That girl is absolutely _clueless _. . . every time I get a chance to make a move on her, she screams 'LILY WANTS BUNNY CRACKERS!' and runs off somewhere!" Valor stated in annoyance as he remembered the latest attempt to ask her out . . .

"_Lily . . . I was wondering . . . will you go out with me?" Valor asked nervously as he stared into the silver eyes of the dark-haired girl who just smiled without a care in the world._

"_OH! OKAY!" She quickly grabbed the older student's hand before dragging him into the castle grounds before giving a silent squeak._

_Flowers surrounded the outer rim of the castle as the scent of freshly cut grass flew throughout the air, while Lily just gave a soft smile before running back towards the door._

"_Huh? Where are you going?" Valor stated in confusion by the recent events before Lily gave on of her regular, naive smiles._

"_Ish was nice going **out** with you! LILY WANTS BUNNIE CRACKERS!" Lily stated a Valor stared at the girl in bewilderment before quickly chasing after her._

"_NO! I DIDN'T MEAN OUTSIDE! LILY! WAIT!"_

"Wow . . . I'm starting to feel really sorry for you . . ." Harry stated before the boy quickly collapsed on his knees in pure shame.

"I know, and I really like Lily! Though, I barely know her . . . I want to ask her out! Please! This might be the only way to get through to her!" Valor begged before Harry let out a sigh in annoyance . . . did he know the side-effects at all?!

"There's a reason I'm refusing Valor . . . that girl is already unbearable _now_, and one of the side-effects to that potion is that the drinker becomes excited or _dangerously unstable_ towards others. I do not want to take that risk! Lily is unstable enough, and an excited Lily is _just_ as bad!" Harry stated while Valor narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.

"So this is about you then?! What about me?! What about my feelings for Lily?!" Valor hissed as Harry glared at the older boy before sighing in defeat.

"You may have a point . . . but I hope you know what your getting yourself into. I will help, but be warned on what lies ahead . . ." Harry stated in a distant tone while walking towards the distant area where the History of Magic class will begin, after checking out his book.

He couldn't believe he just agreed to such a thing! He needed to talk to Rebeka on a way to get out of this thing . . . or he could make the antidote and slip it into her goblet the next day. No . . . he had to stop the entire potion all together, but Valor isn't stupid . . . he knows I may attempt to mess up the potion entirely. Plus, he _just _met Lily, yesterday! Why go as far as a love potion so soon?! This is more trouble than it's worth . . .

"Damn it!"

Harry hissed before the entire library trembled from his anger . . . he had to find a way to stop this . . . he had to find a way! The young boy was quickly shaken out of his enraged thoughts though, as the white light once again returned, meaning another vision shall be appearing like the last time . . .

"_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

_Voldemort's anger was pulsing off in waved while he smashed the mirror in a billion little pieces before the destruction of the room continued. Vases smashed from the force of the Dark Lords magic as he glared fiercely at an old book in the middle of the library._

"_None of these books have anything useful! A one of the largest libraries and nothing damn useful!" The Dark Lord hissed in pure anger before storming out of the room and laying with an annoyed expression on the bed . . ._

"_Now how am I going to talk to Harry?"_

_The Dark Lord sighed before turning over to his side before staring at the floor in pure boredom. His followers where annoying the hell out of him! An eleven-year old Harry would be more entertaining than the lot of them . . . annoying bastards . . ._

**'Tom?'** Harry thought in curiosity as he watched the Dark Lord jerk up from the bed in a single, sudden movement . . . almost as if he heard him . . .

_**'Harry?'**_

**'Huh?! I can talk to you through the mind link too?! Well that's a surprise . . .' **Harry thought in his mind, though unaware that the link remained open for the Dark Lord to read his thoughts.

_**'Mind link?'**_

The vision quickly ended as the hall came back into view, yet the mind link remained open so he could further communicate to the Dark Lord.

**'Yeah, I noticed it there on my first day in Durmstrang.'**

_**'Well . . . it looks like we found our way of communicating young one . . .'**_

**'. . . Guess so. Well . . . am glad I can talk to you now, Tom.'**

_**'Me too, young one. Your the most intelligent out of all my followers.'**_

Harry rolled his eyes at the statement as he continued to stroll through the hallway, while heading over towards History of Magic for his first period class. The parchment's charm pointed him in the right direction as he took a seat in the classroom, along with a few other early students.

**'Well, I have some spare time before class begins. What's new?' **Harry asked as he took the seat in the least noticeable corner of the class, before taking out his parchment for note-taking later on.

_**'Noting really . . . Death Eater stuff . . . the usual.'**_

Harry smirked, knowing the dark wizard was practically board out of his mind at the moment.

**'Durmstrang isn't bad at all, I met these girls named Lily and Rebeka actually-'**

_**'Please tell me Lily's last name isn't Queen . . .'**_

**'Unfortunately . . . the girl is insane! I should slip a calming potion in her drink!'**

_**'I feel bad for you. I heard a lot about this girl from the Pure-blood parents. They say she's completely insane. Some of the parents flinch when she enters the room . . .'**_

**'Ouch . . . I feel bad for them. Anyway, one of the older students named Valor wanted to give the girl the Amortentia potion.'**

_**'WHAT?! EVEN WITH THE SIDE-EFFECTS?! THAT'S MORE INSANE THAN THE GIRL HERSELF!'**_

**'I said the same thing! I'm trying to think of a way to get out of this mess!'**

_**'Their going to get you to do it?! I should kill-'**_

**'NO! I can deal with this! Class is about to start, I need to go. Bye Tom . . .' **Harry cut-off through the link in annoyance as he watched the rest of the students come in, along with both Lily and Rebeka, while they took a seat beside him.

Harry let out a sigh, Tom was really over-protective sometimes . . . he could deal with things on his own! Though what was he going to do . . . he couldn't betray Lily and give her a love potion . . . and the side-effects that come afterwards will be even worse! He needed to find a way out of this . . . and fast . . .

. . . there _had _to be a way . . .

* * *

**UH OH! RUN LILY! HE'S GOING TO USE A LOVE POTION ON YOU! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Lol . . . I don't know how the chapter turned out like this . . . it was completely opposite in what I planned. OUCH! Valor got owned, BY LILY! XD This is the result of me not eating all day! YAY! Back to the regular two chapters! LET THE CHOAS BEGIN! :D**

**Reviews are welcomed! WOOT!**


	19. All Alone

**Author's Note:** I will not re-read the chapter! So this one is unedited! Ki-chan had a long day, but it turned out good enough if you ask me! Weird dream, neh? I was listening to All Alone by Eiko Shimamiya! It's odd how the song doesn't fit the moment though . . . OH WELL! Ki-chan says enjoy! :D

* * *

**All Alone**

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

_. . . Harry . . ._

_Darkness shrouded the empty hallway as bloodstains were splattered throughout the room. One by one, lifeless corpses surrounded the path of the hall . . . cracked skulls lied in the center of the floor . . . the room reeked of death. It was such a beautiful sight . . . crimson painted the walls as if the hall was leading me into another world . . ._

_. . . Where are you . . . young one . . ._

_There, lying in the center of the room I laid, while blood surrounded my form as my crimson eyes flickered helplessly towards the young boy. Pale features stood out ghostly on the child as I reached out towards him. Who was he? . . . familiar . . . he's familiar. A dangerous scowl played on the midnight-black haired boy's pale features as a lightning-bolt scare stood out, along with his Avada Kedavra green eyes . . . eyes of death. He was beautiful . . . the boy was absolutely perfect. Finally . . . the emotionless voice had finally spoken, as if vague of all life . . ._

"_. . . Why are you alive?"_

"_Who . . . who are you?"_

_It hurt me . . . those words . . . it was as if he wanted me dead. I stared helplessly as my crimson eyes met his deadly green . . . though I did something that shocked the ghost of the boy . . . I smiled towards the child as I laid on the ground without another thought . . . without another hope. I stared at the boy as he noticed my life draining away . . . then he said something . . . something that sounded so broken . . . so helpless . . . it made me wish to stay beside him . . ._

"_. . . Don't go . . ."_

_Finally . . . everything grew dark . . ._

Tom awoke in a cold sweat as ice-cold drops gently rolled down his glowing pale skin . . . that dream . . . that child . . . was that Harry? He looked like Harry . . . but he didn't seem like him . . . he didn't remember him . . .

. . . Who was he then?

A cool breeze fluttered through the open window as crimson curtains stood out with the rest of the room. The Dark Lord lay on black silk sheets while the pillowcase was the color of freshly spilled blood. The walls were painted in glowing white as the rest of the room followed the red, white, and black color scheme. The room stood peacefully as a sudden chill inhabited the room . . . it was as if something had changed the atmosphere, causing the Dark Lord to shiver from the cool breeze . . .

Maybe . . . it was just a dream . . .

. . . it may be best if he . . . just forgot about it . . .

* * *

_. . . I can feel it . . ._

_Darkness shrouded the empty hallway as bloodstains were splattered throughout the room. One by one, lifeless corpses surrounded the path of the hall . . . cracked skulls lied in the center of the floor . . . the room reeked of death. It was such a terrifying sight . . . so terrifying, yet beautiful in its own blood-stained way . . ._

_. . . Someone reaching out to me . . ._

_There, lying in the center of the room laid a familiar person, while blood surrounded his form as the dark wizard's crimson eyes flickered helplessly towards me. He looked so familiar . . . this man lying before me. Why was he the only one alive in this hopeless wasteland? His brown hair was several shades darker than regular brown, as his crimson eyes matched the tainted color of the walls. He was beautiful . . . absolutely perfect. At last I chose to speak to this figure as he lay before me . . ._

"_. . . Why are you alive?"_

"_Who . . . who are you?"_

_It hurt him . . . those words . . . it was as if I wanted him dead. I never meant for them to come out in such a way . . . I don't want to hurt him. He stared helplessly as crimson eyes met my deadly green . . . though he did something that shocked even me, the child of death . . . he smiled towards me as he lay on the ground without another thought . . . without another hope. He was so beautiful . . . I didn't want him to go . . . it was so empty here . . . I don't want to be alone anymore . . ._

"_. . . Don't go . . ."_

_It was too late . . . he finally closed his eyes as he drifted away into darkness . . ._

_I picked up the body while I quickly cleaned away the blood and healed his wounds . . . he would be okay . . . he was asleep . . . he will wake up eventually and I won't be alone anymore . . ._

_I wish I didn't have to be alone anymore . . ._

"Mr. Maeve?!"

_. . . The light is calling me . . ._

"MR. MAEVE!"

The demanding tone of his teacher quickly caused the pale boy to jump up, dreams instantly forgotten as she eyed him with a disapproving look within her enraged orbs.

Was I . . . asleep?

"Mr. Maeve, I prefer if you didn't sleep in my class, but since this is the first day, I will let you off with a warning. Please, try to get plenty of sleep at night. Now get to your assignment," The teacher said in a nagging tone as green eyes met her own . . . though his were different . . . he knew it . . . he knew his eyes were empty . . .

"I'm sorry professor . . ." Harry stated as he glanced at the board to realize he had already finished the assignment this morning after speaking to Tom.

He skimmed over his assignment to make sure everything was correct as he wrote a foot long parchment on the History of Durmstrang . . .

_Each house of Durmstrang has been named after the three sources of magic: Atrum meaning Dark, Levis meaning Light, and Pondera meaning Balance. The founder of the school, who had created this building during 600 B.C., created these categories to choose the right coarse of path for students. Not only did this method protect the students from loosing themselves in the wrong form of magic, it protected them from doing something they will be, otherwise, unprepared for. To make the choice on which house you truly belong in, the founder created a alchemy circle, also known as one as a form of relic, to scan their magic and decide if they are ready to learn light or dark magic. Those of the Atrum house learn solely dark magic, while those of the Levis house learn solely light. Though, out of Levis and Atrum, the Pondera house is the one that is different. Pondera house does not learn light and dark alone like the Levis and Atrum house, it learns both! Pondera has the capacity to learn both light and dark magic without their own magic turning against them, though they have the least amount of students since it is rare to come across this power. It is especially rare if more than two students are accepted into this house. Pondera also once housed one of the world's former Dark Lords, Grindelwald, who was expelled for the practice of extremely powerful dark curses on students at some point during his sixth year. Once Grindelwald was defeated by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, Pondera house was quickly forgotten upon the mass of history. Though, because of different teachings of each class, they began to segregate each other into their teachings. From then on, all houses refused to part take in another house's matters, or what would be quoted as "every man for himself."_

The teacher tapped Harry once again on the shoulder as her eyes glared with pure anger, while she finally began to exclaim, "Why aren't you working on your assignment?!"

"I finished . . . That's why I feel asleep earlier . . ." Harry stated sheepishly before handing over the parchment while her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hm . . . very good Mr. Maeve . . . there is also some extra information in here too that isn't within the history books . . . may I ask where you received this information?" She asked curiously when she began to read about the segregation of Pondera house.

"Oh, easy! Here," Harry stated as he handed his teacher a dusty old book that seemed to have been hidden within the library for a long period of time, while her eyes widened in surprised when he took a glance at the owner of the book.

"It's a diary from one of the students who was in Pondera house during the war with Grindelwald, it told about how the Pondera house was treated unfairly, then forgotten among the masses," Harry stated as he remembered finding it within his Dark Spell Creation text book earlier in class.

"Interesting . . ." The teacher stated as she sat behind her desk while reading over the diary about this particular student . . .

Class was dismissed as the noises of excited students rang throughout the classroom, knowing that flying lessons will be next on their list. The History of Magic teacher continued to read deeply into the book, ignoring the flock of exiting student as she stared at the text before her. Harry just smirked . . . it was going to be an interesting year, that's for sure . . .

The dream had been forgotten as young Harry Potter continued to his next class . . .

* * *

**Now, I bet your wondering why Ki-chan added all that information on the houses. You see, Ki-chan got a review about someone wanting to know more about the houses, so here it is. Talk about a weird dream! That happened to me once, actually! Me and my best friend were in the same dream! Ki-chan was on one side of a cliff and she was on the other, the two cliffs towered over the rising sun. Then Ki-chan jumped . . . Ki-chan was falling, falling falling, THEN KI-CHAN WOKE UP! It was weird! My friend said I did exactly that! Those dreams are suppose to have a meaning, so I hope the two figure it out! Huh? What does it mean? Sorry! Got to figure that out on you own! Also, Ki-chan had a long day, so Ki-chan isn't going to re-read the chapter! SORRY GUYS! Ki-chan ish DONWANNA! I tired! D:**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! :D**


End file.
